Fossil Fighters: Return of the Champions
by Aubrie1234
Summary: Crossover with FFC and Fossil Fighters: Frontier. Dina and her friends are grown-up now, with their own children. They go to the new facility and meet Tria and her friends; however, is something else going on? And how does it include an old enemy they thought was destroyed?
1. Chapter 1

Fossil Fighters: Return of the Champions

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

**Dear Readers, this is my first FF: Frontier story. I have some OCs as well; this is also set after Frontier, and I hope I get the characters right (I haven't finished the game just yet and I think I might be one of the first to make a FFF story). Without further ado, here is the story!**

* * *

**Ruby's POV**

My name's Ruby. You guys don't know who I am, but I'll tell you. Dina, the Champion of the Caliosteo Cup and Rupert, the Runner-up, are my mom and dad; they married 13 years ago and a year later, I was born! I'm twelve now and I have brown eyes and silver hair with blonde streaks in it, which I usually have in a ponytail; I wear a red short-sleeved shirt under a cropped short-sleeved blue hoodie, knee-high blue jeans, and camo hiking shoes. If you haven't noticed, I like blue and red; I also like vivosaurs, which I've been around my whole life, and the outdoors. I also like to go on advetures, which can sometimes get me into trouble (I think I inherited it from my mom, like Dad says). Someday, I want to become famous with fame I earn myself, not with my parents' fame.

About two years ago, Mom went to the hospital and had my little brother, Dino. He has yellow eyes and blonde hair with silver streaks in it. Since he's been around vivosaurs a lot, too, he also likes them and the outdoors as well. He also likes to move around a lot, which can get him into all kinds of trouble (Is it just me, or do several people in my family seem to get into trouble?).

And then there's Matt. His parents, Todd and Pauleen, are old friends of my parents. He has brown hair with pink streaks and yellow tips and green eyes; he's my age and wears a pair of goggles on top of his head, a green long-sleeved shirt (with the sleeves rolled up) with a Stego on the front, brown pants, and green and brown sneakers. He's pretty shy, but also loves vivosaurs, the outdoors, and is a pretty heavy sleeper, as some sleepovers have shown...

There's also his siblings, Jimmy and Angie. Jimmy's ten, has brown hair, aqua eyes and (usually) wears a brown shirt with a green jacket over it, blue cargo pants, and yellow shoes; he doesn't mind what he wears and likes to stay up late a lot, though his parents try to get him to go to sleep before 11 at least. Angie's five, has pink hair with yellow tips in pigtails, green eyes, wears a pink shirt, green shorts, and yellow shoes. She loves the outdoors, vivosaurs (is it just me, or does everyone love or like vivosaurs and the outdoors?), and music, _and_ has a tendancy to get into trouble often, like Dino. They both have to be watched often, but are still cute!

Everyone has a vivosaur that our parents gave us, and they've been used at least once. I have Dollia, Mom's Nasaur; Dino is babysat by Dad's regular Mapu; Matt has Todd's Edapho; Jimmy has Pauleen's U-Raptor, and Angie is babysat (though she doesn't like it) by Pauleen's Saichan. We're all great friends and care for each other since we're so close it's almost like family. And, Matt and I are great Fossil Fighters; we haven't gotten our licenses yet, but when we practice, we're pretty strong. But, we can never beat Mom! I wish we could...

Anyway, a new facility has opened up, and our parents are taking us there to get have fun; it's kinda like a vacation, I guess. We aren't going to see our parents' friend, Mr. Joe, for a while, though. He's the greatest (but, don't tell anyone else that; Dad sometimes has a big enough ego as it is, as Mom and I say)!

* * *

**Tria's POV**

Nate, Penny, Leon, Roland, Dahlia, and I were outside the Fossil Park Asia main building, waiting for some special guests Captian Stryker told us about; he had to do some extra things before he could join us (Nibbles was inside, taking a nap; he deserved it after fighting 20 battles straight just a day ago). I wondered who they could be if Stryker considered them special guests? I think the others were, too.

_"Tria, who do you they might be? I'm excited!" _Bent Beak, my Sungari, said.

_'Don't know. Stryker didn't say anything else.'_ I replied, _'I wonder what the others are thinking.'_

_"Well, I know the girls are excited, Nate and Roland are nervous, and Leon is just plain bored." _Susan, my T-Rex Sue, said.

_'As usual.' _I joked, and the three of us mentally laughed.

"I think I see helicopters!" Penny suddenly said, pointing out to the ocean. I looked and saw 2 helicopters coming in. They were both white and red colored, with a few streaks of blue, and as they came closer, I could see the FossilDig logo on the side. Wow; who could be that rich to rent FossilDig helicopters?! Did Stryker do this, or did the special guests?

"The FossilDig logo! I wonder who they are if they could rent those helicopters." Nate said, also noticing the logo.

"They must be pretty rich, whoever they are." Leon said.

* * *

The helicopters soon landed on the heliport and we were waiting for them. When the door opened on the first helicopter, a girl hopped out. She had silver hair with gold streaks in it, which was all up in a ponytail, and doe-brown eyes. She was wearing a red short-sleeved shirt with a cropped blue short-sleeved hoodie, knee high blue jeans, and camo hiking shoes. She turned around and helped out an older woman, who was holding a toddler. The woman had blonde hair in a pony tail that stretched to her lower back and the same doe-brown eyes. She was wearing a blue tank top, blue khaki shorts, and blue sneakers. The boy had blonde hair with silver streaks in it, opposite of the girl's, and yellow eyes. He was wearing a blue shirt, red shorts, and red shoes. My guess was that they were related.

Before that helicopter took off, a man came out of the passenger seat at the front. He had silver hair and yellow eyes and was wearing clothes with colors exactly like the helicopter's. He wore a white shirt under a red short-sleeved jacket with purple stripes, purple wristbands, white shorts with red stripes, and brown boots. The helicopter then took off; I looked to the second helicopter to see that it was still unloading.

A woman with pink hair that had yellow tips (which was in a side pony tail) and aqua eyes was standing there with three kids. She wore a yellow tank top and green shorts with brown sandals. The tallest of the three kids was a boy, who I assumed was the oldest, and he had strange hair. His hair was brown with pink streaks and yellow tips, probably a combination from his mother and his father. He also had green eyes and wore a pair of goggles on top of his head, a green long-sleeved shirt (with the sleeves rolled up) with a Stego on the front, brown pants, and green and brown sneakers.

The second tallest was also a boy and he had brown hair and aqua eyes. He wore a brown shirt with a green jacket over it, blue cargo pants, and yellow shoes. The last one was a girl, and she seemed to be young, but not as young as the toddler. She had her pink hair with yellow tips in two pigtail and had green eyes. She wore a pink shirt, green shorts, and yellow shoes, and was looking around really fast. Finally, from the passenger side of the front of the helicopter came another man. He had green eyes and brown hair, which was covered by and archaeologist's hat. He had a long-sleeved green shirt (the sleeves were also rolled up), brown cargo shorts, and green hiking shoes similar to the ones the silver-haired girl wore. The second helicopter then took off and the two families came forward, seeing us.

"Hello." the silver-haired man said, "I suppose you're some of Stryker's Wardens?" We all nodded.

"I'm Tria." I said, "I guess you could say I'm the leader of this group. These are my friends Nate, Penny, Leon, Dahlia, and Roland." The others nodded.

"Nice to meet you." the brown-haired man said, "I'm Todd Hikaze and this is Pauleen." The pink-haired girl nodded.

"I'm Matt." the tallest boy said shyly.

"I'm Jimmy!" the second tallest said, with more enthusiasum.

"I'm Angie." the little girl said.

"I'm Rupert Mizupāru, and this is Dina, Ruby, and Dino." the silver-haired man said, pointing to each person.

_"Uh oh." _Bent Beak said.

_'What do you mean, 'uh oh?'' _I asked.

_"We have a Ruby too, remember?"_

_'You're right, it deserves a big UH OH.' _I then went back to the conversation, which hadn't moved from when I talked to Bent Beak.

"Wait, aren't you that same Rupert who runs Fossil Dig Inc.?!" Dahlia said. Rupert smiled and nodded.

"That I am. Do you want an autograph? Many people who meet me want one." Dahlia nodded, and Penny joined in. The rest of us shook our heads and them and looked back to the rest.

"So, your families know each other?" I asked Todd. He nodded.

"Dina and I have been friends since we were five. When we were your age is when we met Pauleen and Rupert."

"Wow." Roland said, "How did you meet?"

"We were all competeing in a tournament known as the Caliosteo Cup, digadig." Pauleen said, "And while we were competeing, we met. I was so shy back then, diga, and Todd used to fake stomacheaches just to avoid something dangerous." Todd rolled his eyes as we (sans Leon) laughed, "Dina was so adveturous, like she is now, digadig, and Rupert was also a bit of a snob. Over time, though, most of us overcame our fears and such to become who we are today, diga."

"No offense or anything, but why do you keep saying 'diga' and 'digadig'?" Nate asked.

"I come from a tribe on Vivosaur Island known as the Digadig Tribe, and I got the words from my family and friends there. I still use it a lot today, diga."

"We still don't know how to talk like Mom, though..." Angie said. Dahlia and Penny then finished getting their autographs and we took everyone inside.

* * *

"This is _way_ different than what we had at Caliosteo when we were young." Dina said, looking around in awe.

"It also has different ways of excavation, doesn't it, Tria?" Rupert asked me. I nodded.

"Here, when you become a Warden, you get your own vehicle to drive in. You can excavate fossils and turn them into vivosaurs right from the vehicle. It's really cool, and you can get other vehicles and upgrade them." I pointed to the doors at the back, "That's Stryker's office, but he's meeting up with us later after he finishes with some things."

"How do you know Stryker, anyway?" Dahlia asked.

"Well, while we were competeing in the Caliosteo Cup, a group of people known as the BareBones Brigade came and tried to stop the Cup. One of their attempts was to kidnap girls so they wouldn't compete, eliminating about half the competition, but the commander for it was a _hipster_ and had other ideas. I can't believe I'm friends with him still..." Dina started muttering about other things, so Todd took over.

"Anyway," he said, sweatdropping at his friend's behavior, "Dina saved the girls and one of them was Stryker's older sister, so I guess he thinks he owes us for it. We were happy to help."

"You faked a stomachache and wouldn't help me fight Cole, remember?" Dina interrupted, out of her muttering. Todd gave her a small glare with we (sans Leon) laughed again, "And, no offense Pauleen, but you were too shy to fight either."

"Dina..." Pauleen also gave her friend a small glare, to which she grinned. I then noticed that, besides not laughing, Leon was blushing a bit. He never blushes! I wonder why... I followed his gaze to see he was looking at Ruby and I knew what was going on. I quickly went over to Penny and Dahlia and took them a distance away, so we could talk.

"Guys, I think Leon likes Ruby." I said. They looked and saw that he was staring at her, then looked at each other.

"Who would have thought?" Penny said.

"Well, this can only mean one thing." We looked at Dahlia, "We're going to have to make him see that he likes her!"

"Because you know he'll act in denial?" I said. She nodded.

"Operation: Lone Wolf Lover is a go!" Dahlia said, and we laughed before returning to the group.

* * *

_**Tada! I hope this is good, and I used Google Translate once again for the last names of Rupert and Todd. 'Hikaze'**_**_means 'Fiire Wind' and 'Mizupāru' is actually me making 'Mizu no pāru' shorter, but it still means 'Water Pearl' (I think...). R &amp; R, readers!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Fossil Fighters: Return of the Champions

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

**Dear Readers, I finished the game yesterday! Yay! Now, today you get to see Leon get beaten at two things: Racing, and Vivosaur Soccer. Vivosaur Soccer will be explained later on in the story. By the way, have you noticed the way they spell Mapu's name? It's supposed to be a Mapusaurus, but they spell it Mapo. Makes no sense, does it? Which is why I am, from now on, calling those vivosaurs Mapus. You might have already see some of it in my other stories.  
**

* * *

**Tria's POV**

We showed them the rest of the building; Ruby was excited, along with Jimmy and Angie, but Matt was harder to read. He seemed more like he wanted to do something else other than talk.

_"You think he's shy?" _Tri, my Triceratops, asked.

_'Don't know. It's just a guess, though.'_

_"Uh huh..." _Herb, my Lophus MN, said and mentally gave me a knowing look.

_'What?'_

_"You're blushing!"_

_'What do you mean?'_

_"For one thing, I know you better than the others because I've been with you the longest, so I know when you're blushing. Anyway, whenever you've looked at him, you've unconsciously blushed!" _I was about to retort when Stryker came inside. He saw us and smiled, walking over.

"Dina, Rupert, Todd, Pauleen." he said, nodding to each of them in turn, "Good to see you all."

"You too, Stryker." Dina said.

"And are these your kids?"

"Yep. Ruby and Dino are Rupert's and mine while Matt, Jimmy, and Angie are Todd's and Pauleen's."

"You said five names, but I only see three kids..." We all looked around and sure enough, Dino and Angie were missing.

"Not again." Todd and Dina sighed.

"What do you mean, 'not again?'" Nate asked.

"Dino and Angie have a tendancy to get into trouble a lot." Matt said, "We need to find them before-" Suddenly, the front doors opened and a vivosaur stepped through, holding Angie and Dino in its small arms. Dino was gurgling in baby-talk while Angie pouted.

"No fair, Mapu!" she said. I blinked; _that_ was a_ Mapu_?! It was gray all over, had red eyes and teeth, and looked NOTHING like the Mapus I know. It set them down in front of us and snorted before glowing, to which it turned into something that looked like a Dino Gear, but different. It was white with blue stripes on the edges and had Mapu's picture on both sides. Rupert grabbed it as it fell and sighed.

"Kids, why don't you find a place to talk while we talk with Stryker?" he asked. We had no argument and left, Ruby making sure to pick up her brother and Jimmy taking Angie's hand. I led them to the Staff rooms, where we sat on the beds and kept eyes on Dino and Angie. Nibbles wasn't there, though. I wonder where he was...

* * *

**Ruby's POV**

"Does this happen often?" Penny asked.

"You have no idea." Matt, Jimmy, and I said in unison. We sat for a few seconds, then broke out laughing; well, _most_ of us. Leon, the girly-boy (though I bet he would protest at it), wasn't.

"How many times have you _said _that?! It sounds like you're practiced it!" Dahlia said.

"I don't know!" Jimmy said, "We've said it so often that it's pretty much something we say everyday!" After a while, we calmed down.

"So, you and Dino are the children of the famous Rupert? Wow..." Roland said.

"Yeah, but it can get annoying once people learn it. That's why they try to keep us away from the media and stuff; if those popularity sharks find out, we won't have any peace."

"It's the same with our Mom and Dad." Jimmy said, "If the media find out Dina and Rupert are best friends with them, we won't get any peace, either."

"I know what you mean; it's_ so_ annoying..." Tria said.

"What do your parents do, anyway? Like, for work?" Penny asked.

"Well, you know what Dad does; Mom gets to stay home and take care of Dino, Matt, Jimmy, Angie, and I, since she doesn't have a job; Pauleen's a waitress, and Todd's a pilot." I said.

"That's pretty diverse." Nate said.

"Yeah, but we've learned a lot from Dina." Matt said, "Mom comes home every day, but not until seven or so, and by that time Angie is asleep. Dad doesn't come home much, since he's a pilot, but Rupert and Dina kinda make up for that; when I'm with them, since they're home more than our parents, it feels like I'm with Mom and Dad, even though they aren't there." Jimmy and Angie nodded; Angie was smarter than most took her for, so she did understand what her oldest brother was saying.

"Wow. That's kinda deep." Leon said.

"Now that we've told you about us, what do you guys do?" Jimmy asked.

"Well, we're Wardens; we protect people and we make sure the parks and dig sites are safe." Tria said, "Why are you guys here?"

"Mom and Dad came here for some rest, and took Todd and Pauleen along. We came because they couldn't leave us alone, with the media around." I said.

"They're pretty smart." Roland said, "Are you guys good at Fossil Battles, too?"

"Oh yeah. In between lessons, Dina's taught us a lot about battling, though we've never been able to beat her." Jimmy said.

"How did you fight her?" Nate asked.

"Well, all three of us together makes three vivosaurs, and each of them are Lv. 15. We fought against three of her vivosaurs, and keep losing." Matt said.

"Wow. Talk about a power-packed team! I bet they could outrace me anytime!" Dahlia said.

"You like cars?"

"All kinds, but Bone Buggies are my favorites."

"Bone Buggies?" I asked.

"How much have your parents told you about this place?" Nate asked.

"Nothing at all." Matt, Jimmy, and I said in unison once again. We had a good laugh before they told us about the buggies, which sounded really cool.

_"Hmm..." _Dollia said.

_'What is it?' _I asked.

_"I think I know what you should become instead of a Fossil Fighter."_

_'You think I should become a Warden?'_

_"Well, you would fight, and you would protect others. You love to protect others and fight, so it would be perfect for you."_

_'I'll tell you what; while we're here, I'll see what a Warden is like, and I'll decide if I want to become a Warden.' _Dollia nodded.

_"Fair enough." _I then listened in the new conversation, which was about Bone Buggies.

"I bet that if I drove a Bone Buggy, I could beat you guys in a race." Jimmy said.

"You wanna bet?" Leon smirked.

"How about you and I race?" I said, getting the girly-boy's attention.

"Do you even know how to drive a Bone Buggy?"

"I know how to drive a race car." Matt, Jimmy, and Angie were the only ones not staring at me.

"What? Dad sponsors races sometimes and I've had experience driving a race car because of that. How different can it be?" Leon crossed his arms.

"There is no way you can drive. You're not even 13."

"How do you know what my age is?"

"I can guess."

"How about we settle this with the race?"

"You're on." We were almost nose to nose, glaring each other in the eyes.

"Which dig site?"

"Autumn Gardens in 5 min. You can borrow Tria's Digger's Rig. Not the fastest, but we'll be about even."

"Deal." We then separated and he walked out. I crossed my arms.

"You are going to kick his butt, Ruby. I know you will!" Jimmy said.

"Oh, you are SO right about that!" I said, then turned to Tria, "Where can I find the Bone Buggy?"

"They're usually for Wardens, but I'll make an exception and let you borrow mine. Follow me." Matt picked up the sleepy Dino and Jimmy took Angie's hand once again while Tria led us outside and to a girl who was in overalls. They talked, and Tria led us to a big metal building; inside there were large stalls and one was labeled with Tria's name. She unlocked it with a key and inside were 8 buggies; she pointed to one and gave me a pair of keys.

"That's my Digger's Rig. It has the latest engine and I asked Veri **(I made up the girl's name who does the buggy managing after Liu Ren) **to prepare it for a race, so it's good to go." I nodded, then climbed in. It seemed to have similar controls to a car, even easier than I thought it would be, so I was driving it pretty well in no time. Leon was SO DOOMED.

* * *

**Leon's POV**

_"Boss, you sure about this? Dat new goil feels pretty strong ta me." _Ptera said as I went to get my Bone Buggy.

_'I'm sure. She is NOT beating me! Only Tria can beat me.'_

_"What about Dahlia?" _Coatlus asked.

_'Shut up.'_

_"And the way you looked at Ruby, your face heating up with a blush and love flooding your emotions..." _Coatlus continued.

_'SHUT. UP.' _I could feel my face get hotter every second, so I was happy to get into my Bone Buggy by that time.

_"You love her, I know you do!" _the pterosaur snickered. Ptera was about to say something when I cut them both off with a fierce mental glare.

_'MENTION THAT AGAIN AND LET'S SEE HOW WELL YOU DO AGAINST NIBBLES WHEN HE TRIES TO EAT YOU AS HIS CRIMSON RAVAGER FORM.' _That shut them up good, each giving me both a glare and a fearful look. I didn't care; I just wanted them to shut up about Ruby. I didn't like her, and that was a fact. No matter how many times they say it, I DON'T LIKE HER. Besides, why would I race her if I didn't want to prove that I can beat her in a race?

* * *

Soon, we were both on the highway in Autumn Gardens, our buggies revved up and ready to go.

"You ready to lose?" I asked her on the VisionRadio **(I invented the name for the thing inside the buggies that allows you to see and talk with others)**.

"I'm going to win, you sissy."

"I'm not a sissy."

"Then why does your hair stand up like that?"

"I like it this way. Besides, I thought you would have mentioned my hair color."

"Why would I? Haven't you seen what my Dad's and MY hair color are?" I sat there for a minute, kind of embarrassed for forgetting that.

"...Touche." I said eventually.

"Anyway, what will the winner get?"

"How about... whoever loses has to buy the winner their favorite drink?"

"Deal. See you at the finish, girly-boy!" I growled at the insult, wishing that someone would already start the race.

* * *

**Tria's POV**

We were in our respective buggies (I was using my Light 4DW), all of us on an outcropping to watch the race. Matt, Nate, and Dahlia had binoculars, ready to keep track. Matt was in the passenger seat beside me, Dino and Angie were in Penny's buggy, and Jimmy was in Roland's. It was my job to start the race, but I couldn't help overhearing Ruby and Leon argue.

"Told you they were in love." Penny's voice came in from the VisionRadio, which split into several screens to show the rest of the team, not including Leon and Ruby.

"I kinda got the feeling something was different with Leon right from the start, but I didn't expect that. And I didn't think Ruby actually loved anyone except for the people she considers family." Matt said, "Like her parents, Dino, and my family, among a few."

"So, you're in the friend-zone with her?" Dahlia asked.

"Always been. Besides, I never actually love-loved her in the first place. Just liked her as a friend."

"You're pretty open about your feelings." Nate said.

"What's there to hide? I don't love anyone, and I just want to be friends. I'm shy, but that doesn't mean I can't become angry or cold. I'm... kinda different, as lots of people say after they've been with me for a while."

"Well, I don't think that's anything bad. You're just being who you are, and no one can change that." I said, "Now, let's start this race and see Leon get his butt kicked." We all laughed before I turned the VisionRadio to their buggy frequencies.

"Hey, guys; we're about to start the race. You'll both be racing from here to the highest point in Autumn Gardens; whoever gets there first wins. Oh, and one more thing: if you fall off the track, the race is stopped until you can get back, but five seconds are added to your time to compensate for it. Agreed?" They did and I nodded, "Alright. Get ready..." The buggies revved up in stereo, "Get set..." They didn't even notice the VisionRadio anymore, "GO!" The two buggies zoomed off and I tuned out from their VisionRadios.

"What about the vivosaurs?" Roland asked.

"Today is kind of a day off for the ones who are usually on the track, so they don't have to worry." someone chimed in from the VisionRadio. I looked to see Stryker, Dina, Rupert, Todd, and Pauleen, who were in his office and seemingly peering into a big screen, so I could see all of them.

"Why is Ruby racing Leon?" Dina asked, her arms crossed in protective-parent mode.

"We were telling them about bone buggies, and she challenged him to a race after he said she couldn't drive a race car." Nate said.

"And they're already past the half-way point." Matt informed.

"He made a big mistake on saying Ruby couldn't drive." Todd said, "He'll never win."

"I have to agree with you, and I've know Leon as long as the other Wardens." Stryker said, "And I've only heard of Ruby's driving ability just a minute ago, and she seems to be much better than most people I know."

"Ha! I win!" Ruby suddenly came in on speaker.

"You didn't! I did!"

"No, I did!"

"I did!"

"I did!"

"I-" Dahlia interrupted.

"Guys! I saw the end of the race, and I know a lot about racing, so I could tell you who won." she said.

"THEN TELL US!" they yelled in unison.

"...Ruby won." Leon let out a frustrated growl while Ruby cheered.

"And you two better come back so Leon can buy you your drink, Ruby." Rupert said. That made both teens pause.

"...Uh, have the adults been listening in on this whole radio conversation?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, I think so. They came on right before you passed the halfway point." I said.

"Am I in trouble?"

"No, you were just having fun. But next time, tell us what you're going to do before you leave." Pauleen said.

"Yes ma'am." she said, then ended the call. I haven't heard a peep out of Leon since the adults started talking.

"Leon, you still there?" Jimmy asked.

"From what I can see on the Vision part of the VisionRadio, he's as red as a tomato and has an angry look on his face." Nate said.

"Stiff as a board, too?" Matt asked.

"Uh huh."

"I'd say he might be in shock because of his anger or something, so we'll have to tow him back. He should be fine in a while, though."

"Thanks, Matt."

"I'll get him." Roland said, then drove away.

"By the way, where are Dino, Angie, and Jimmy?" Dina asked.

"Jimmy's with Roland and Dino and Angie are with me, Mrs. Dina." Penny said. The woman laughed.

"Only fanboys call me that. Just call me Dina, Penny." she said. The girl smiled and nodded.

* * *

Soon, Leon and Ruby were back and Leon had snapped out of his stupor. We were all at a small cafe near the Fossil Market, where Leon had bought Ruby a glass of milk.

"Milk?" he asked, "Milk is your favorite drink?"

"It keeps your bones strong and keeps you healthy. You're just lucky they didn't have a freezer, or I would have asked for a cup of ice."

"Ice water?"

"No, just ice." **(I, myself, actually do like both milk and ice the same way Ruby does, so DON'T JUDGE ME)**

"...You're weird." The table bumped and Leon yelped, holding his shin.

"What was that for?!"

"For calling me weird, girly-boy." Leon growled.

"And don't you dare kick me back." she continued.

"Why not?"

"For one thing, boys can't hit girls."

"You actually-"

"DON'T JUDGE ME." she glared at him, "And for another, my parents or their vivosaurs will tear you to pieces if you harm me."

"I doubt that." Suddenly, there was a flash of light and behind Ruby, a purple raptor appeared, growling.

_"Are you prepared to face my wrath if you DO hurt her?" _the vivosaur growled in a menacing woman's voice. Leon scooted his chair back uneasily, as did the rest of us except Matt, Jimmy, and Angie (Dino was sleeping in Matt's arms, having fallen asleep in Penny's buggy on the way back). The vivosaur snorted.

_"I thought not." _There was another flash and the vivosaur was gone.

"That was Mom's Nasaur, Dollia. She gave her to me when I was born, so she could protect me. She's done a very good job so far." Ruby said.

"I don't doubt it. She was scary, even for a pretty vivosaur." Penny said.

"She gets that way when she gets protective of me. If you think she's bad, you haven't seen Mom and Dad on Freak-out Mode."

"'Freak-out Mode?'" Roland asked, "What's that?"

"You don't want to know. I've never really seen it in full-force before, but just part of it is scary."

"Anyway, Leon, you still look kind of down." I said. The guy sighed.

"For one thing, I don't like losing. For another, I'm not all that fond of you, Ruby."

"Well, I know something that would cheer everyone up." Ruby said. I saw that Matt, Jimmy, and Angie seemed to smile at that.

"Tria, how many friends do you think you could ask to come to Fossil Park Asia's Fossil Stadium Arena?"

"Why just the arena?" I asked Ruby.

"You'll see. I need to ask Stryker for some stuff so I can set something up, and I think that it'll be a great experience for both vivosaurs and their partners." I nodded.

"Okay. I'll call as many as I can, but I can't promise they all will come." Ruby shrugged.

"That's just fine; I just want to play a special game with you guys that Matt, Jimmy, and I made up when we were younger and bored." She then got up and picked up Dino, walking back to the main building with Matt, Jimmy, and Angie behind her.

"I already paid for the milk, so we don't really have to stay here." Leon said, "I guess we can wait for her at the stadium."

"I'll call every one of my Paleo Pals." I said, "I bet all of them will come."

"I wonder what game they made up, though. I can't wait to see it." Nate said.

"By the way, where's Nibbles?" Roland asked. I shrugged.

"I left him in the Staff Rooms to get some rest after fighting a lot yesterday, but I haven't seen him since."

"I wonder if he's looking for you." Dahlia said.

"I think he might. You guys go find him while I make these calls." They nodded and left while I got up and headed towards the stadium.

* * *

Soon, every Paleo Pal I had was in the lobby, talking with each other. Even Elric was there; he was the only one who didn't talk with the others. He seemed to want to stick close to me, however. Anyway, Penny found Nibbles and now he was beside me, giving me a confused look.

"Tria, I don't suppose you could tell me why you called us here?" Elric asked, coming closer to me.

"Well, you know the owner of FossilDig Inc., Rupert Mizupāru right?" He nodded, "Well, he and his family, along with their friends, came here at Stryker's request and their children are now setting up a game for us to play in the arena."

"Interesting." he said, "I have to ask, is it Vivosaur Soccer?" I was confused.

"What's that?" He smiled.

"I think you will learn once they are done getting ready." He then walked away, disappearing into the crowd. Then, Angie appeared out of the crowd and came up to me. Nibbles cocked his head at her.

"We're ready now. The others are practicing." she said. I nodded, then she disappeared back into the crowd. I then pushed through and went to the front, calling for their attention, which I got. I explained to them why they were there, and I saw a few looked interested once I finished.

"Now, one of them managed to tell me that they're ready, so we can now go out to the field."

"Without our buggies?" Daisy asked.

"Yep, I think so." I then led them to the arena and what I saw was surprising. An Edapho, U-Raptor, Saichan, and Dollia were out there, along with Ruby, Matt, Angie, Jimmy, and Dino. On either side of the field were two giant soccer goals, and Saichan was blocking the one on the left side while Edapho guarded the one on the right. Angie and Dino were sitting on the side, watching U-Raptor, Dollia, Matt, Jimmy, and Ruby. U-Raptor was kicking a black-and-white soccer ball towards Edapho, who kept its eye on the ball. The raptor then kicked it into the air and swung its tail, hitting the ball towards Edapho. The air vivosaur screeched before jumping, using its sail to block the shot.

"Nice try, U-Raptor!" Jimmy said as the vivosaur growled in frustration and Edapho seemed to laugh.

"Edapho, be nice." Matt said to the vivosaur. They then noticed the others watching them.

"Hey guys! I'm glad you came." Ruby said.

"..One question: What are you doing?" Hanzo asked.

"I call it Vivosaur Soccer. You know what Soccer is, don't you?" I nodded, "Well, Vivosaur Soccer is like regular soccer, except it includes vivosaurs. They play the same positions as we do, but they can also use their tails, armor, and sails."

"The rules are also different." Jimmy said, "Vivosaurs partner up with their human partners and form mini-teams. Each mini-team has to work together with other mini-teams, but each time they score a point, that point goes to the mini-team. Two vivosaurs or people aren't able to play the main game, but act as goalies. Some people and vivosaurs aren't able to play, so their partners play instead, so they can either join up with an existing mini-team or create one of their own. So, you guys wanna try it?"

"Seems fun. I think I would like to try it, if Seidon agrees." Lancelot said, smiling. Somehow, I _knew_ he was going to say that.

* * *

**Ruby's POV**

Soon, everyone had agreed to play, except for Lucky, Roland, and Dr. Digmore, as Tria called them; but, their vivosaurs were happy to play. All of them were partnered up with their first vivosaur (and I wondered why Tria was using a Lophus MN instead of the little vivosaur at her side. I thought that was her first partner), and about half of the group was on one side while the other half was on the other; Lucky's Ajka and Dr. Digmore's Oloro were the goalies and Roland's Tricera was partnered with Tria and her Lophus MN. Oloro was bigger than Ajka and could move pretty fast, though it didn't look like it could if you just based it by looks; Ajka was small, yet fast, and a fierce defender, like Hanzo's Miku. I was with Dollia on the left side, near Olga, her Gorgostroika, Leon, and his Ptera (who was on the ground, since we almost forgot to mention that flying vivosaurs wouldn't be able to fly during the game, since it gave them too much of an advantage). Leon and his vivosaur looked serious, while Olga had a smile on her face, but her vivosaur showed indifference. I looked to the other side to see similar looks on Kowloon's and his Zinodious' faces, except Kowloon was smirking.

_'I wonder why Gorgostroika and Zinodious look like they're staring at a wall.' _I told Dollia. She gave me a shrug.

_"How should I know? Vivosaurs have different personalities. Anyway, the game's about to start." _I gave her a mental nodded and tensed, ready to play.

* * *

When the game ended, there were several high scores. In first place was Dollia and I, second place was tied between Sean, his Nychus, Mei Lian, and her V-Raptor. In third place was Dahlia and her Pachy, who was so happy it was headbutting anyone it saw (including Dino Gigante's Styraco, Daisy's Hypsi US, and Aggro's Carchar, to name a few). Sean and Mei Lian were fighting over who got 2nd place and Liu Ren and Becky were trying to separate them; unlike them, their vivosaurs weren't having trouble at all. In fact, since almost everyone was focusing on Sean and Mei Lian, they weren't being noticed. V-Raptor was blushing a deep reddish-purple as Nychus nuzzled against it, and I think I knew what was happening. For one thing, though I wasn't sure, I think V-Raptor was a boy and Nychus was a girl; second, V-Raptor and Nychus were in LOVE. I wouldn't want to stick around if either their owners, Liu Ren's Tarbo, or Becky's Big Allo saw them or found out; I think Tarbo and Big Allo are more like big brothers to the vivosaurs, but I didn't know, and I wasn't going to take any chances, so I just walked away from them. I noticed Leon was away from many of the Wardens, so I went over to him (Dollia was watching the two vivosaurs cuddle and making _'aww'_ noises).

"You still mad about losing?" I asked once I was close enough. He looked at me and sighed.

"Kinda. But, I have to admit, it was fun. For a girl who seems a bit too confident for me, you actually come up with good ideas." I rolled my eyes, deciding not to kick him this time.

"Actually, I'm not all that confident. I'm only like that when I want to win something." I said, "Jimmy's the confident one, I'm the adventurous one, and Matt's the shy one; Dino and Angie are the get-into-trouble-more-than-seems-possible ones." Leon let out a snort and I couldn't stop myself from giggling at the joke.

"Anyway, Tria knows a lot of people. Drake and Aggro kind of scare me, though." I said, taking quick glances at the mentioned two.

"Drake's supposedly descended from Vikings, but I don't know what Aggro's problem is." Leon said, shrugging, "Why did you come talk to me, anyway?"

"Who wouldn't?"

"Lots of people. They avoid me and I avoid them, except for you and Tria, Roland, Nate, Penny, and Dahlia." I nodded, feeling sadness at it.

"Well, you aren't the only one. Because we have such a high status, thanks to our parents, Dino and I can't go out into public that often. It's the same with Matt, Angie, and Jimmy, like we told you guys earlier. I gets kinda lonely when you can't make any new friends and can't go out into public as often as even the Pope or President of the US do." Leon looked at me, surprised.

"You mean you don't have any friends except for your brother and the other three?" I nodded.

"Man, that's kind of a downer. A really big one, too." he said, casting his eyes down, "...At first, when I came here to the park, all I wanted to do was become a Warden; I thought that once I did, I could show everyone how strong I was, just by myself. People tried to get me to work with them, but I didn't; it wasn't until Tria visited the American Branch and helped me that I saw that working with others, as a team, makes you become stronger than you ever would be alone. I learned the hard way that everyone needs a friend." he looked up at me and smiled, his eyes shining slightly, "So how about we become your friends, too? Tria's already told everyone else she knows and they promised to keep it a secret, and trust me when I say they will keep it a secret." I was surprised at his story and offer. I looked away.

"I don't know. Except for Matt, Dino, Angie, and Jimmy, I've never really had a friend before. I don't even know that first thing to do..." My hand suddenly felt warm and I looked down, seeing Leon holding it in one of his own.

"I'll show you the ropes. I wasn't keen on making friends and I didn't know how to make one, either. Tria showed me how, though." I suppressed the blush and nodded, giving a small smile. I think I was actually falling for this kid. Unlike Matt, who didn't think voicing feelings and other stuff was a bad thing, I wanted to keep the secret inside until the time was right. I knew I wasn't going to deny I was really falling for Leon, but I wasn't going to tell anyone, not even Dollia, about it just yet.

* * *

_**My second chapter! I hope you like it, and I'm including all the Paleo Pals Tria can get in the game, so there might be spoilers. Anyway, see you guys later!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Fossil Fighters: Return of the Champions

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

**Rupert's POV**

Stryker had a link into the stadium so we could see the game, and I was smiling; Ruby and her new friends were having fun, and I know I saw her and the purple-haired boy, I think his name was Leon, hold hands.

_'This is what Ruby needed. She needed to talk with others and have fun, even at the risk of being found out.' _I told my vivosaurs, who gave me mental nods.

_"This is what we were trying to tell you all along. Dina still hasn't gotten the hint, however." _Krypto said and when I looked to her, I saw he was right. She was tense and uneasy, unlike earlier, when she was around Ruby.

_'I don't think she's ready to let Ruby go yet.'_

_"She's the only one; Slapper told me that she and the others knew Ruby would need to be let go someday, so they accepted it. Even you have! Yet, she is still as stubborn as she was when you met." _Mapu King told me. I mentally nodded; he and Slapper had gotten together shortly after Dina and I had announced that we had become a couple, so it wasn't surprising that he would mention her.

_'Maybe I shouldn't tell her...'_

_"Why?" _Archaeo asked.

_'She would work against me, trying to keep Ruby with her. Ruby needs to show her that she needs to go out on her own, like I did with my father, as you all remember.' _They nodded, probably remembering what happened.

_"And you think Leon will help her through it?" _Dino's Mapu asked. I still had him with me after the whole fiasco earlier.

_'I think Leon is her light; he's the one she's needed, and I think it's the same the other way around. Dina doesn't think that way, however...' _They nodded regretfully, all of us glancing at Dina.

_"So, we let them do what they do, and help out when we're needed?" _Tanstro asked. I gave them a mental nod.

_"I hope this doesn't have to end the same way it did before..." _my Mapu said, shaking his head; I agreed with him. I didn't want to divorce with Dina just because of our different views about Ruby. She was our age, the time when she was old enough to make decisions for herself. As it seems to Dina, however, she's still her little girl and needs to be cared for. The only way I can see a way out of this is to let Ruby and Dina work this out themselves.

* * *

**Tria's POV**

Elric and I were off to the side, watching everything. Sean and Mei Lian had just noticed their raptors cuddling together, so now (both blushing furiously) they were dragging both of them away (Nychus was kicking and screeching while V-Raptor just blinked, his cheeks very reddish-purple after their 'cuddlefest'). Both Leon and Ruby were blushing as he led her off somewhere, holding hands (they were in love, I knew they were), and everyone else was leaving except for Roland, Dahlia, Nate, Penny, Elric, Matt, Jimmy, Dino, Angie, and me. I wonder why Elric wasn't leaving...

"I wonder where Leon's leading Ruby." Roland said was we watched them, along with Sean and Mei Lian, leave.

"And I wonder what's going on with the Raptor couple, if you get my drift." Dahlia said, looking at the mentioned four.

"Well, when I've been with them, both Nychus and V-Raptor have told me that they have a crush on each other, since they've said they can trust me. I was going to let them get together themselves, but I don't think it's working." I said.

"Especially if Sean and Mei Lian get in the way." Nate said, sweatdropping at them.

"Should we help them?" Penny asked.

"I'm not sure." Elric said.

"I think is the first time I've heard you say that." I said. He shrugged.

"Maybe."

"I think the ones we need to help are Ruby and Leon." Matt said, "If their parents seem them together, I don't know what they'll do."

"Well, technically, they aren't together. Leon's probably in denial, and I don't know about Ruby." Nate said.

"Ruby's a bit of a mystery. No one can really tell what she's feeling or what she's thinking." Jimmy said, "Only she knows."

"Well, if this keeps up in plain sight, it won't be long until Ruby's parents notice." Angie said. Though I think she was younger than 8, I think she was smarter than she looked.

* * *

**Ruby's POV**

I had followed Leon back to the Staff Rooms and he was trying to help me learn how to make friends. I didn't think was going to work, though.

"Look, making friends isn't easy; I know that from experience. You need to help them and earn their trust. That will help you make friends best; besides, I think all of Tri's Paleo Pals want to be your friends." he told me.

"Really?" He nodded. I smiled.

"Thank you for helping me, Leon." He blushed, ducking his head.

"You're welcome." he mumbled. I stood, since we were sitting on the beds.

"Anyway, I think I need to check out the room I'm going to be staying in while I'm here. See you." I then walked out and headed down the hall, looking for my room.

* * *

**Leon's POV**

_"Leon, don't lie! You like her, you like her, you like her; oh, did I mention that you LIKE HER?!" _Coatlus laughed as my blush increased. I was seriously thinking of getting Nibbles' help to shut him up. Ptera wasn't much of a problem; Coatlus WAS.

_'Will you PLEASE be quiet?!' _I mentally growled.

_"You like her, you like her, you OH SO LIKE HER~!" _he sang.

_"'Lus, I think you've done enough ta boss. He looks like he wants ta kill us." _Ptera said.

_"Oh, what will he do? He won't hurt us."_

_"What about the threat with Nibbles?"_

_"Uh..."_

_'I WILL DO IT IF YOU DON'T STOP.' _I told him, getting tired and angrier at what he was saying. They shut up once again and Ptera glared at Coatlus, who looked like he was saying: "What did I do?"

* * *

Soon, night had come and Ruby and her family had settled down, along with Matt and his family; they weren't far from the rooms the Wardens slept in. I had to share my room with Nate and Roland while the girls shared their room. I had on my pajamas, along with the others, as we got ready to sleep. Mine were just a purple t-shirt and denim shorts; Nate wore light blue buttoned-up shirt and pants while Roland wore a buttoned-up green shirt and green shorts.

Nate was readying and I was staring at the ceiling. He and I slept in a bunk bed with a lamp beside it while Roland had a regular bed, and we didn't complain; he was bigger than us and probably needed it. I was on the top bunk while he was on the bottom; Roland was asleep already. I would usually sleep in the American Branch, where I was stationed, but I was kinda taking a vacation in Fossil Park Asia, along with Dahlia.

"Hey, Nate." I whispered, "You still awake?"

"The light's not out, so yes."

"What do you think of Ruby?"

"Well, she's pretty and fun. Why do you ask?" I think I felt slight anger at him for some reason, but I didn't know why.

"I just wanted to know. She hasn't been around us a lot and I wanted to know what others thought of her. I would have asked Roland too, but..." I heard Nate's book close.

"I see what you mean, and don't worry." he said as the light went out, "We'll get to see what she's like soon enough, and no one's going to do anything to change her as long as her friends are around." I nodded, then closed my eyes, slipping off into sleep. I hope he was right...

* * *

**Ruby's POV**

I think I was having a dream, but I wasn't sure; the light went out and I closed my eyes only seconds ago, but darkness was everywhere already. I was standing in the darkness and looking around.

"Dollia?" I asked. There was no answer. I walked forward, then suddenly everything was lit up. I blinked, letting my eyes adjust, and saw my surroundings. I was in a white room with several doors on each wall. I walked toward one and opened it, finding open Gorgo jaws in front of me, roaring. I slammed it shut, my eyes wide.

"What is this? A cartoon?" I asked aloud, but went ahead and opened another one. A train was coming toward me, and I also slammed it shut.

"Yep, cartoon." I opened the next one, finding a room with no lights on. I was a bit curious and stepped inside, where a TV suddenly turned on. There was no picture, but a voice came from it.

"Young one..." a soft, woman's voice said, "Problems are arising... You and your friends are the only ones who can prevent them... The culprit is an old enemy of your parents' named Zongazonga..." There was suddenly a mental scream from somewhere and the TV turned off. I followed it to a door, which I ripped open. I saw a Toba sitting over something, and she seemed to be crying. She was probably the one who had screamed.

_"No... no, please... Your life shouldn't have ended like this, Elric..."_ I remembered that name. Elric was one of Tria's friends, and he had a Toba. Was this dream trying to tell me something? I looked past her and saw the unmistakeable sliver and purple colors, along with red. I turned away before I could see more. I hadn't ever seen a dead body, and I wasn't planning to. I closed the door and let tears fall; I knew this was just a dream, but I couldn't help it. I wanted to wake up now and make this dream end...

* * *

Suddenly, I shot up in bed. I was panting a little, and looked around; Dino and I were sharing a room so I could make sure he was okay, and he was sleeping soundly in his crib, which wasn't far from my bed. I sighed, but contacted Dollia.

_'Dollia?' _I asked. She connected, feeling groggy.

_"What is it, Ruby? It's three in the morning."_

_'I had a weird dream.' _This interested her.

_"What happened?"_

_'I was in this room with several doors, which had weird things in them, except for two. One had a TV in it and a weird voice spoke out of it, but there wasn't a picture. Then I saw Elric's Toba crying over his dead body. Something is really wrong.'_

_"You're telling me!" _she was now fully awake, _"What did the voice from the TV say?"_

_''Young one, problems are arising. You and your friends are the only ones who can prevent them. The culprit is an old enemy of your parents' named Zongazonga.' That's what I heard.' _Dollia was silent.

_"...I need to talk to someone for a while, Ruby. I can't tell you why, but it's important."_

_'While you do, warn Elric's Toba if you can. I think his death in my dream was some sort of warning.' _She nodded, then I felt her separate from me. I looked to Dino to check on him, and he seemed fine. I leaned back and tried to go to sleep, but I couldn't; the dream was keeping me awake, and I didn't know why.

* * *

**Rupert's POV**

I felt myself shaking, which woke me up. Dina and I were sleeping together in the room across the hall from Ruby and Dino's, and she was the one.

"Rupert, wake up. We've got a problem." she said. I rubbed my eyes and sat up, seeing her in the same position.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Dollia just told me of a dream Ruby had. I think... I think ZZ is back." This surprised and shocked me.

"What?" She then told me everything Dollia had told her, making me even more worried.

"I thought we defeated and destroyed ZZ years ago. If he's back, he'll want revenge; revenge on ME." she said, tears forming, "If he finds out about Ruby and Dino..." I held her close as she started to cry.

"We won't let him. We've beat him before, and we can do it again." I told her. She sniffed in response.

"Todd and Pauleen... Should we tell them?" she asked after a while, to which her crying lessened into sniffs and hiccups.

"Yes." I nodded, "We'll only tell them, no one else. We can't tell anyone about ZZ unless it's necessary." She nodded and, after she had calmed down, we went back to bed. I couldn't sleep, though; I doubted Dina could, either.

* * *

_**Once again, a LeonxRuby moment! But, is ZZ really back? And, what about the rest of Ruby's dream? Is Elric okay? Is something going to happen to him? I might say in the next chapter. See you later, and R &amp; R, readers!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Fossil Fighters: Return of the Champions

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

**Elric's POV**

To keep an eye on Tria and her friends, I usually slept on the hill just outside Fossil Park Asia's main headquarters (it was overlooking the area), which is what I was doing tonight until Toba woke me up. She was outside her Dino Gear, which worried me instantly; she also looked worried.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked.

_"You remember Dollia, Ruby's Nasaur, right?" _I nodded.

_"Well, she just told me something. Ruby had a strange dream, which involved us."_

"What?" I said, surprised. She nodded, her facing seemingly taking on more somber tones.

_"She was in a room with many doors, and when she opened one, you and I were there, except..." _she looked away for some reason and this worried me even more.

"What happened, Toba?" She looked me straight in the eyes and told me one of the most chilling sentences I ever heard.

_"You were dead and I was crying over you." _My eyes widened and I gripped the blanket I had been using very tightly, making my knuckles turn white.

_"It's just a dream, but Ruby told Dollia to warn us about it, just in case." _she continued. That was the best thing she could have done.

"We can't stay alone anymore, Toba. Someone might be after us and planning to kill us. We need to stay with someone we can trust." I said. She nodded, then nuzzled me gently.

_"Are you going to be okay?" _I rubbed her left horn, which I always did as a sign of assurance, though I wasn't assured myself this time.

"Yes, I think so." I lied. She was worried enough already; I didn't want to worry her any more. We then went back to bed, but I couldn't sleep; the description she gave scared me. Tria was the only one who knew what I really was, so who would want to kill me? Or, as she was the one who defeated Dr. Blackraven, why didn't they target Tria's other friends? I was scared, but I even tually drifted to sleep; it was not to be peaceful, as I also had a dream. One that was worse than Ruby's, I think...

* * *

When I opened my eyes, it was morning and Toba was still asleep. I got up and packed away all my supplies, since I never slept with anyone and it was always outdoors; with the threat, however, I was going to have to change that. My best bet was with Tria, so I decided I should go to her; she was the only one I truly knew in this time as well, so I didn't have much of a choice. The dream I had last night also frightened me; I think I had somehow seen into the future, like how I can travel through time, but this was different. It showed something that I never thought would happen, which was too horrific to describe completely; and, most importantly, it involved Dina and her most powerful adversary, Zongazonga...

* * *

**Tria's POV**

We had woken up and were having breakfast (Ruby kicking Leon for some reason, which was now leading them to argue; Matt was taking care of Dino during all of this and sighing. Nibbles was in my lap, licking my face whenever I tried to eat, making me have to give him my food before eating myself) when I saw Elric come in. He looked frightened, and I had never seen him this way; it worried me, so I got up and went over to him (Nibbles had gotten out of my lap and followed me). He looked up quickly when he heard my footsteps, then visibly relaxed; this worried me even more.

"Tria, I was hoping to see you." he said in his soft voice, but it seemed to have an edge to it; not a bad edge, but more of a jittery one. Like he was always watching his back; he hadn't been like this yesterday...

"Good to see you too, Elric. Why don't you join us for breakfast?" I asked. He looked over to the table at a quick glance, then nodded. I led him over and saw the others were staring at us, and even Ruby and Leon had stopped their arguement; Ruby seemed anxious, though. I wonder if they knew something that was making them both spooked...

"Guys, this is Elric. He's another of my Paleo Pals, and I don't think most of you have met him yet." I said as we sat down, Elric taking an extra chair (Nibbles hopped back into my lap).

"Aren't you the same kid who helped me and Tria out when Dr. Blackraven was going back in time?" Leon asked, to which Elric nodded; Leon gave him a smile in gratitude, since I bet he hadn't been able to since he helped us.

"Hi! I'm Jimmy." Jimmy said and greeted him. He smiled and nodded.

"Hello to you as well, Jimmy." The rest then greeted him, and he nodded back. Even Ruby greeted him, but they both seemed like they did it quickly; like they didn't want to be at the same place as the other...

_'Hmm...' _I thought.

_"I'm getting the same feeling from both of them; they're worried about something, but I can't tell what. Elric is more scared than worried, though." _Cera, my Tricera, said.

_'I wonder why. Neither of them were like this yesterday.'_

_"We'll make observations for you and report our findings, okay?" _she said. I gave her a mental nod, then focused back on the conversation.

"Where's your parents, anyway?" Nate asked. I don't think the others noticed, but I think I saw Elric flinch at their mention.

"They're with Stryker, talking about some important stuff, then they'll be with us for the rest of the time we'll be here." Matt said.

"How long _are_ you staying here?" Penny asked.

"Don't know. Dad never said." Ruby said, shrugging.

"Well, how about today we take you guys fossil hunting in the buggies?" Dahlia said, "You all can borrow one of Tria's, and even Angie will be able to excavate!"

"Really?!" the little girl asked. Dahlia nodded, to which the little girl squealed, hugged her, then raced off somewhere.

"Thanks a lot, Dahlia. She's probably heading to the buggies now." Matt said, sighing and handing Dino back to his sister, "I'll get her before she causes too much trouble." He then left, leaving us.

"...I never meant for that to happen, honest!" Dahlia said to Jimmy and Ruby, who sighed.

"It's okay." Jimmy said, "Angie gets so excited sometimes that she can't wait for things, so she just goes on ahead."

"Just as long as nothing bad happens, she'll be okay." Ruby said.

* * *

When we got to the building, however, many people were gathered around it. I spotted Heckcat in the crowd and walked over.

"Hey, Heckcat." I said, getting her attention, "What's going on?"

"Don't know. Veri can't seem to get the Garage open, so no one can get inside. She tried everything, even the key, but nothing's working; it's not even working at the other Fossil Parks. Lots of people have been thinking of using vivosaurs, but aren't able to get the Dino Gears to work for some reason, either." I glanced at Nibbles, who was looking around nervously for some reason. I nodded to her.

"Thanks, Heckcat." She nodded as I walked away; Nibbles followed me, but looked back at the garage for some reason. I told the others what Heckcat told me, and they seemed confused, except for Ruby; she seemed worried even more.

"Why would anyone try to stop us from using the buggies?" Roland asked.

"Someone who doesn't like cars?" Nate suggested. Dahlia chewed him out.

"Why would anyone not like cars, especially buggies?!" she cried, ready to strangle Nate, who hid behind Penny for protection.

"Maybe it's someone who doesn't want us to excavate, which would make many people lave, since they wouldn't be able to get any vivosaurs." Penny said.

"True, but what about the vivosaurs? If we can't bring them out, then what can we do?" Roland said.

"Where are Matt and Angie, anyway?" Jimmy asked, looking around. We did too and saw that he was right. They weren't in the crowd and were nowhere in sight.

"Maybe Nibbles can find them. He has a good sense of smell." Leon said.

"Not now. He looks more like he's nervous about the building for some reason." I said, looking at the vivosaur. He was staring at the building, his tail twitching.

"They may have gotten stuck inside when this place became locked up." Elric said.

"I hope not. Nibbles doesn't like something right now, and that worries me." I said. We all looked at Nibbles, who was shifting from foot to foot nervously, keeping his eyes on the building. Something was definitely wrong, and Nibbles knew it.

"I think we need Dollia's help." Ruby said, producing a coin that looked like the one that Mapu had become yesterday, except it had the Nasaur's picture on both sides.

"If we can't use our vivosaurs, what makes you think you can?" Leon asked, crossing his arms.

"Back when my mom was a kid, the vivosaurs she used were in Dino Medals, different from Dino Gears. I think that, because of that different, that Dollia might be able to come out and help." she said, then threw the medal into the air. It glowed, then Dollia was there.

_"I'll rip down the door if I have to!" _she chirped, obviously angrier than when we saw her yesterday.

"Just open the main door." she told her. Dollia nodded, then we went to the crowd, who had turned and were surprised to see Dollia. They whispered to each other as the vivosaur came forward and went towards the door. She pulled back one of her feet and kicked, knocking the door down easily.

_"Guys, stay outside." _she commanded, _"I'm going to check it out." _The Nasaur walked inside and we waited.

* * *

10 minutes later, she came back with stuff in her mouth.

_"It's clear, except for this." _she but the things, which seemed to be a box and two padlocks and chains, in Veri's hands, _"I found the padlocks and chains on the doors, and the box was in the back. I think it was preventing other vivosaurs from coming out of their Dino Gears."_

"Thanks, Dollia." Ruby said, returning her as other people filed in and went to their buggies.

"I'll need to report this to Stryker and Liu Ren right away. See you guys, and thanks." Veri said before running off with the stuff, towards the main building.

"Looks like someone was trying to sabotage the place." I said, seeing Nibbles back to normal, "I wonder why anyone would do that."

"Maybe we've got another Dr. Blackraven madman who's trying to take over the world." Leon said.

"I hope not. One Dr. Blackraven was enough!" Penny said.

_"Tria, I'm worried." _Cera said, _"I think Leon may be right, and that this madman is much worse than Blackraven."_

_'For once, Cera, I hope you're wrong...'_

* * *

When we went inside, I saw my Turf Shredder and Rock Crusher were missing. My guess was that Angie got here first and took off, Matt following behind; but, I knew the gate was locked. I wonder how they got in... Anyway, though, I took the Light 4DW, Ruby took the Digger's Rig and Dino was with her, and Jimmy took the Heavy Hauler. We left for Paradise Beach first and shortly saw Matt and Angie, who seemed to be talking over the VisionRadio.

"So, where do you wanna dig first, sis?"

"EVERYWHERE!" The Turf Shredder was rolling all over the place, so I guessed Angie was in it.

"Calm down, we need to figure out how to use the radar and tools, first." Angie skidded to a stop at that.

"Darn it! I wanted to clean fossils NOW..." I sweatdropped as we came closer.

"Don't worry. We're here, and we can teach you." Nate said, and I presumed he was also sweatdropping.

* * *

Angie was soon zooming all over the place, digging any fossil on the radar. We were left with the dropping fossils...

"Angie, next time we're out here, leave some for us!" Jimmy said.

"Sorry, Jimmy." We then returned to headquarters to find Todd waiting for us (Dino was being carried by Ruby).

"Hey guys!" he said as we came out of the Garage, "Stryker wants to talk with you guys about the whole Garage event. Dina, Rupert, and Pauleen went to fix the other Fossil Parks and I was sent to get you."

"Thanks, Dad." Matt, Angie, and Jimmy said in unison, smiling. Todd smiled back as we went inside, going up to Stryker's office. He was talking to Dina, Rupert, and Pauleen through the same screen they talked with us yesterday. It was split in half, one half showing Dina and Pauleen at the American Branch, while the other half showed Rupert at the European Branch.

"So, the same stuff was found?" Stryker asked. They nodded.

"Yeah. It's so weird, though. Who would want to cut down the Fossil Parks?" Dina asked.

"Who knows?" Rupert shrugged before they noticed us.

"Kids, digadig!" Pauleen said.

"And Todd." Todd added with a sweatdrop; I had a feeling this happened often, or at least more than once. Pauleen blushed in embarrassment.

"And Todd. Sorry, digadig."

"It's okay." he replied.

"We also brought Elric with us, since he was there, too." Penny said. Stryker nodded.

"So, Dollia was the only vivosaur that could become her normal form?" he asked.

"Yes sir. The other vivosaurs couldn't, and Nibbles seemed nervous until Dollia took away the strange box."

"The box was a radio broadcaster then sent out signals that prevented vivosaurs from getting out of their Dino Gears, but seemed not to prevent vivosaurs from getting out of Dino Medals, which Dina, Rupert, Pauleen, and Todd can use; so can Ruby, Matt, Angie, Dino, and Jimmy. I think that might be what made Nibbles nervous, but I'm not sure. Leon, Dahlia, I'm going to have to ask you to cut your vacations short and return to your posts; there's a chance that someone is trying to stop the Wardens, and each Park is going to need all their staff to deal with them. Nate, I'm going to send you to America with Leon and Penny, you can go to Europe with Dahlia; Roland, you and can stay here with Mei Lian. Tria, I'm going to need you to work for me again and help deal with upcoming problems at the other parks; Dina, I need your and Todd's families to stay here, just in case this person may be after them." Stryker ordered.

"And me, sir?" Elric asked.

"You're not exactly a Warden, Elric, but you can stay with Tria and Nibbles and help them if necessary." Elric nodded, then we were dismissed.

"Aw, I really wanted to check out the other parks!" Jimmy said.

"Sorry, Jims, but we can't until this threat is dealt with." Todd said, rubbing his head affectionately before walking away. Leon, Nate, Penny, and Dahlia went to pack up their stuff and get ready to be transferred to the other parks, leaving Roland, Matt, Ruby, Jimmy, Angie, Dino, Nibbles, Elric, and I alone.

"Well, I guess I'm going to have to get to know Mei Lian better if we're going to work together, so I guess I'll be seeing you guys." Roland said, then walked away.

"I hope he doesn't trip again, though he probably will." I said, and they looked at me.

"He has a tendancy to trip, and when he does, well, he can't stop rolling." I informed.

"That reminds me of one of Mom's friends. His name is Lester, and he's also pretty fat. No offense, though." Ruby said.

"None taken. Who are Lester and Cole though? Your mom mentioned Cole yesterday and only said he was a hipster." I said.

"Cole and Lester were two commanders who used to be apart of the BB Brigade." Matt said and I flinched, remembering the BR Brigade, "They were trying to stop the Caliosteo Cup with help from another commander, Lola, and their boss, Don Boneyard. Dad, Mom, Dina, and Rupert beat them, but they were actually trying to help."

"They were actually trying to stop the Cup because someone was controlling Mr. Joe, a friend of our parents', and trying to use them to take over the Caliosteo Islands, and maybe even the world!" Jimmy continued.

"Whoever won was going to be controlled the same way Mr. Joe was and, like Jimmy said, used to take over the world." Angie continued, "And Dina won. But, she managed to not get controlled and defeat the bad guy. They've never told us all the details, so we don't really know the whole story."

"Cole's now married to Lola and they've got twins, about two or three years older than us. One's a girl named Lassie, and the other's a boy named Carl. They're great to hang with, but we don't see them much. Cole works as a fashion designer, and Lola helps him out as his assistant; Lester got a job as one of their bodyguards and looks after Lassie and Carl, which is why we don't really see them much except for birthdays and anniversaries." Ruby explained. Elric and I nodded.

"Anyway, do you like your rooms?" I asked. They smiled and nodded.

"Dino didn't cry at all last night, thankfully." Ruby sighed.

"And, since you're going to be staying with me, Elric, why don't I help you find a room?" I said, "I don't think I've ever seen you sleep at the headquarters here before." He shrugged.

"I've always slept outside, but since I'm going to have to stay with you from now on..." I nodded, understanding. We left the group and I walked with him to the Staff Rooms.

* * *

_**Once again, another chapter out quickly! I wonder how I'm doing it so fast, since I only got the FF: Frontier game on the 20th. Anyway, read and review, readers!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Fossil Fighters: Return of the Champions

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

**Tria's POV**

Most of the Staff Rooms were filled up, so Elric pretty much had one choice: sleep with Roland; he didn't argue, and the two seemed to get along fine. My vivosaurs were still worried from earlier, and I was too; something had spooked Nibbles, Elric, and Ruby, and I wanted to find out what. I couldn't exactly talk with Nibbles, since he couldn't use telepathy, so my only choice was to talk with Elric and Ruby; why had they seemed jittery and worried? It was strange, since it clashed with their behavior from yesterday; I knew I had only know Ruby for a short while, but I just felt that the way she acted today wasn't right.

_"Are you really going to make them tell you?" _Frilla, my Dilopho US, asked.

_'What else am I going to do for the rest of the day? Besides, they're my friends. I want to know what's wrong so I can help.' _I told her. She facepalmed for some reason. I gave her a mental shrug before I walked off to find Ruby and Elric.

* * *

**Dina's POV**

We told Todd and Pauleen as soon as we could (which was right before breakfast), and they were just as worried.

"I hope he's not back!" Todd had cried.

"Me too, digadig!"

"Calm down." Rupert told them, "Ruby only had a dream. It could be nothing, but we should still be on our guard." We all nodded, then went off to have some breakfast before we met with Stryker again; he was catching up with us yesterday and today he wanted to talk with us about our expertise as the Patrol Team and other security-related things.

Soon, we were with him and talking when Veri came in, carrying some stuff; it looked like chains, padlocks, and a small box.

"Sir, we have a problem." she said, then explained to us what happened earlier and what Dollia had discovered.

"Thank you for telling us, Veri." Stryker took the stuff from her and she left.

"I'm going to ask Prof. Little to investigate the box, but I want to ask a favor." he said, "Dina, could you and Rupert, Pauleen, and Todd see if you could free the other Garages in the other parks?"

"No problem, Stryker." I said, then turned to my friends, "Pauleen, you're with me and we're going to America. Rupert, you investigate Europe. Todd, you stay here and keep an eye on the Garage." They nodded.

"Be careful, all of you. Whoever is doing this might be dangerous." Stryker warned.

"Don't worry. We're the best, and we don't go down easily." Todd said.

* * *

Pauleen and I had just come back to find Rupert and Todd waiting for us in the lobby.

"You think this might be ZZ's doing?" Todd asked.

"If he's back, then yes. But I'm sure we destroyed him last time." I said.

"Dina, if he _is _back, then we may need help; help that we can't get from our old friends. Stryker and his Wardens may be our only chance at fighting him again if he's back." Rupert told me; I sighed.

"I know, but I'm worried for Ruby and Dino." I then thought of something, "And if ZZ wants to get revenge on me, he might also go after more than just Ruby and Dino."

"You mean, he might go after-?!" Pauleen asked, her eyes wide, along with Todd's. I nodded worriedly.

"We're going to need to keep an eye on them, then; ZZ's going to do much more than just keep us from the buggies if he wants to get back at us." Rupert said. We all nodded.

* * *

**Elric's POV**

I was getting my bed ready when Tria came in. Even though it wasn't going to be permanent, I wanted to have at least a good place to sleep.

"Hello, Tria. Is there something you need?" I asked. I had calmed down during the day and now I wasn't as frightened, but I was still on edge.

"Elric, you seemed anxious today, and so did Ruby. Is something wrong?" she asked. I shook my head; I knew she was going to find out sooner or later because she was trying to be helpful.

"Elric, don't lie. I know you looked scared today, and so did Ruby. Did something happen?" I glanced away.

"I can't tell you everything, but we both had strange dreams. Dollia told Toba about Ruby's dream last night, which she told me, and then I had a strange dream as well. Neither of them were good, and I don't really want to think about it, Tria." She nodded.

"Okay. I just wanted to know if there was I could to help."

"No, I don't think so. But, Tria," this got her attention, "I think I need to stay close to you from now on. Ruby's dream involved me, and it wasn't good. I think that if I stay with you, nothing will happen. It's just a precaution, but I think it would be best." She nodded again.

"Alright. Your safety is better than nothing, Elric." she left and I was alone with Toba once again.

_"You need to tell her the truth, Elric." _Toba said, _"She can do much more when she knows the reason why. Besides..."_

_''Besides' what?' _I asked.

_"Well..." _she gave me an image of her in front of a board, where she used a marker to draw me, an addition sign, Tria, an equal sign, and a heart. I instantly knew what she meant and flushed.

_'TOBA!' _I said. She rolled her eyes.

_"You may be kind, shy, and wise, but you are stubborn as an Ankylo!" _she said. I shut her out.

_I'm not that stubborn. _I thought, _Leon is. _But, I continued to ready my bed until I felt something under my feet. It felt like a small tremor, but I wasn't sure.

_"Elric, did you feel that?" _Toba asked, forcing her way past my blockade.

_'You mean there was a tremor?' S_he shook her head.

_"Not just any tremor! A vivosaur came out of their Dino Gear just outside the building! Elric, this might be what Ruby was dreaming about."_

_'Toba, it might just be a Fossil Battle, nothing at all.' _I told her, but I wasn't all that convinced myself. She was silent.

_'Toba?' S_he stayed silent, _'Toba? Toba, are you still there?' _Suddenly, I felt something press against my back.

"Hello, time-traveler." Chills went down my spine at the sound of that voice; it was a man's, yet I didn't even hear his footsteps. I slowly turned around to see a man pointing a knife at me; he wore a purple shirt with a white jacket, purple pants, a light purple belt, red fingerless-gloves, and red shoes and had blue hair with red bangs and, the worst thing was, he had pinkish-purple eyes. There was also a similar box from earlier strapped to his belt, which was probably the reason Toba couldn't talk to me.

"Zongazonga..." I whispered, eyes wide. He smirked.

"I'm glad you know of me, young one. But, that's not what I'm here for." Before I knew what had happened, he was behind me and the knife was being held against my throat.

"If I am to ever get revenge on the Champion, boy, I am going to need you to with me." he growled in my ear, "I am going to show the Champion that I am back, no matter what."

"Why do you want me?" I asked, trying not get myself cut.

"You are a time-traveler and are good friends with the leaders of both groups. If you're gone, it will prevent anyone from going through time and will show the Champion that I mean business. But, before that, I'm going to need your help getting some 'friends.'" Suddenly, there was a blinding light, and I had to close my eyes. When I opened them again, we weren't in the room I was sharing with Roland; it was the inside of an ice cavern and, judging by the amount of light in here (which wasn't much), we were deep underground. He left me go and I backed away from him, gasping slightly. He smirked wider.

"Run if you want, there's no way out." he said, then walked off. I looked around quickly, seeing several tunnels, and ran down one. It was slippery, but when I reached the end, it was covered by a steel door that blocked the way entirely.

_He's right. _I thought, _There's no way out. I hope Tria and the others are safe..._

* * *

**Tria's POV**

Shortly after I had visited Elric, commotion started coming from outside. I ran out and saw a Carchar, rampaging through the Square; I don't think it was Aggro's which meant it was rouge, but the only rouge Carchar I ever saw was in Europe. Nate, Mei Lian, and Heckcat were taking in down with their Air-types: Edapho, V-Raptor, and Beckles. I saw Gauss was watching and went over to her.

"What happened?" I asked, going over to her.

"The Carchar came from the East and was heading towards the main building when Nate, Heckcat, and Mei Lian intervened." she explained, "My guess is that someone let it loose, since it isn't native to Asia." I then remembered what Elric told me.

_"I think I need to stay close to you from now on. Ruby's dream involved me, and it wasn't good. I think that if I stay with you, nothing will happen. It's just a precaution, but I think it would be best." _Whoever did this might be after Elric! I rushed away and back towards Roland's and Elric's room. When I got there, I saw the door was open; I knew I had closed it before I left, and what I looked inside, I didn't see him or anyone. It could mean only one thing: Elric's been kidnapped.

* * *

_**My fifth chapter, and I hope you like it. I know this might be going a bit fast, but it will be explained later on. And, it seems Elric has a secret crush on Tria; he also seems to be as stubborn as Leon. Anyway, R &amp; R, readers!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Fossil Fighters: Return of the Champions

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

**Ruby's POV**

After Tria told us what happened, I was angry. Who would do such a thing?! Elric didn't do anything, so why would they kidnap him?! But, if my dream is going to come true, that might mean whoever kidnapped him will kill him; I really don't want that to happen. He's so nice, kind, shy; he doesn't deserve it. We were in Stryker's office, along with our parents, Tria, and Nibbles (I learned his name yesterday after our Vivosaur Soccer game).

"Tria, this has changed everything. I'm going to need you to contact your other friends to help in the search, since the area we're going to be searching is so big." Stryker told her, to which she nodded and walked away, Nibbles following.

"What about us, sir? We want to help." Matt said and I nodded, along with Angie and Jimmy (Dino was in Mom's arms).

"It's too dangerous." Mom said, "I'm sorry, guys, but we can't risk it."

"Couldn't we all go together as a group?" I said, "We wouldn't be alone, or we could go with some of Tria's friends." I saw Mom was about to protest, but Dad spoke before she could.

"As long as you contact us every five minutes, I don't see that as a problem." he said, "But please, be careful." I nodded and raced to the elevator, Matt and Jimmy following. Angie wanted to help, but Pauleen and Todd wouldn't let her leave; she was swayed when they said she could help them with stuff or at least help the Wardens from the headquarters. We saw Tria in the lobby, just finishing up her calls.

* * *

**Tria's POV**

I told everyone what had happened, and they agreed to do what they could to help.

"Don't worry, kid." Sasuke told me, "With all of us together, nothing is going to get past our search! Though, I may need a payment..."

"Sasuke..." Hanzo warned.

"Okay okay, I won't ask for money."

"Kowloon and I shall search the Neo Black Whale." Olga said (her English was getting better), "We know where to search and where the kidnapper might be, so do not worry."

"Thanks a lot, guys." I said, then ended the calls. When I turned around, I saw Ruby, Matt, and Jimmy standing there, looking at me.

"We want to help." Jimmy said, "As long as we stay together, Mom and Dad said we could help!" I smiled.

"Thanks guys." I said, "They're going to be in teams, searching each of the dig sites, so I guess we could be one." Ruby jumped up, cheering.

"Yes! Thank you sooo much, Tria!" she hugged me tightly and I sweatdropped. Matt sighed and pulled her away, needing Jimmy's help to pry her off me.

* * *

**Elric's POV**

I had searched the entire place, but there really was no way out; all of the doors were locked except one, which was made of wood. I opened it and inside was a bedroom. It was made out of ice, of course, but was surprisingly warm; it only had a bed with a thick cover on top, but that was all. On the bed was a letter, which I read.

_'This is your room, boy. I hope you like it, since you nor your vivosaur can get out of here. Besides, you won't live long enough to appreciate it anyway. - Zongazonga'_ I ripped it to shreds and growled, but then closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

_Calm, Elric. _I told myself, _If I get angry, it won't do much good. ZZ wants me for a reason, which I don't know; there's no way out, I can't talk to Toba, and he's planning to kill me. _All of that made me realize how much trouble I was really in.

"I'm doomed." I whispered, my eyes wide. Suddenly, I heard ZZ speak from behind me again.

"Time to start, boy." he said as I whipped around. He was grinning at me, his eyes glinting, and his knife was strapped to his belt, beside the box. He was also carrying a sports bag over his shoulder for some reason.

"I need you to take me to Secret Island the day after Guhnash was defeated." I sighed, knowing that I couldn't do anything to prevent him from making me. The way I could time travel was easy: all I had to do was concentrate on the time and place I wanted and there would be a flash of light, teleporting me there and then. I did the same now, and ZZ and I appeared on the south shore of the island.

"Thank you, young one; your power is impressive. Now, stay here." he was pretty far away when he looked at me, his gaze chilling me greatly, "And by the way, if you leave without me, don't think I won't be able to get back at you." I watched him walk away, and wondered what he wanted in this time and place, especially when he mentioned Guhnash; the alien was told to be huge, eating planets until a boy, named Hunter, took down his brains and destroyed him. What could he be looking for if Guhnash was destroyed?

* * *

Soon, he came back and seemed to be grinning even more.

"Next stop: the Ancient Land Tria traveled to so she could stop Dr. Blackraven." I did so and we were soon there, in front of the machine Blackraven had used. ZZ took a few tools out of the bag and went over to it, working on something. How did he know all of this and why did he want to go to these specific places? First Guhnash, next Blackraven's machine; both of them were made or are bad things that almost destroyed or took over the world. Guhnash was gone, though, and Tria helped me disable the machine. Where was he planning to go next? While I thought all of this, he finished and came over to me once again.

"Your time travel ability truly is impressive, much better than those I used to know who claimed to be time-travelers; they could barely go ahead one hour." he chuckled, "Anyway, take me to the top of the Neo Black Whale, right after Tria defeated Dreadraven." My eyes widened, but I did as he told me. We appeared there and the sky had cleared up after the battle, which hadn't happened too long ago, judging by the scrapes in the hull. ZZ went over to where the Dreadraven had been standing during the battle and I saw him pick something up and put it in the bag: it was glowing a reddish-purple, but that was all I could see of it. Tria had described the crystal that had come out of Nibbles as glowing the same color, so how did it appear here when she said there was nothing left of the Dreadraven after she had defeated it?

ZZ then picked something else up: gold plating of some kind, also in the same place. If both of these were apart of the Dreadraven, then how did ZZ know they were here, especially if there was nothing left of the monster? The man then came back over to me, the bag closed with the stuff inside.

"Now, bring us back to the present. I need to do one more thing with you." I could feel dread welling up inside me and think I knew what was coming.

_He's going to kill me in cold blood. _I thought. When I didn't teleport, he cocked his head.

"Something the matter?" he asked, the grin still on his face, "I thought you would like to see the world one more time." My fists tightened.

"I've done everything you wanted, so why don't you let me go?" I asked. He shrugged like what I asked him was a normal question.

"I don't want the Champion to know who did it except from your vivosaur, but by then you'll be gone and it will show her who is the one in control THIS time." his grin turned wicked and I knew I didn't have a choice; I was going to die either way, forcibly or not, so I took us back to the present time and to the same place where we left. He gripped my arm and glowed like he did before, to where we appeared at the Goldrush Canyon digsite, on top of Mt. Dinomore. The T-Rex Sue wasn't there this time, so no one was watching. He let go of me and I stepped back, glaring at him. His hand went to his belt and gripped the blade, the grin now turning more sinister and merciless.

"Well, I would warn you, but I don't like warnings. And, since your vivosaur is still listening, I can't tell you what I'm planning; but, I will say this: it WILL be big, and the Champion won't come out of it without a scar or two." Then, before I knew what happened, pain erupted in my chest. I gasped, but ended up cringing and coughing; when I looked down, I saw the knife buried up to the hilt in my chest, and blood was leaking out. Zongazonga pulled the blade smoothly out, making more pain and letting the blood flow more freely.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye, time-traveler. Pity you weren't on my side." Then, in another flash, he was gone. I collapsed to my knees in pain, holding the wound. Toba then came out of her Dino Gear, and the look on her face showed she was more than worried; she was downright furious.

_"ZZ... ZZ WILL PAY FOR WHAT HE DID TO YOU!" _she screeched mentally, roaring aloud. I looked up at her weakly.

"Toba..." I said with a painful cough. She looked at me sadly and put her head against me.

_"Oh, I wish you hadn't left Mapu in your bag! He could have helped." _she said. I was feeling weaker by the second.

"Toba, you have to get help." I panted, cringing, "He's hurt me really badly, and I don't know how long I can last."

_"I can't contact them from here! It's too far!"_

"Then roar. Your roar, like any vivosaur's, travels farther than your mental voice." I was getting even more tired and was struggling to stay upright.

_"I'll do what I can; I don't want to lose you, Elric." _she said, then took her head away from me, making it harder to stay sitting up. Toba raised her head, then let out a long strong roar. During that roar was when I blacked out.

* * *

**Tria's POV**

I was with Dina (she was using my Speed Demon), Leon, and Nate, investigating Goldrush Canyon when I heard a roar. We all stopped to listen to it.

"It sounds like it's coming from the top of Mt. Dinomore!" Nate said.

_"It's Elric's Toba!" _Deere, my Toba, said, _"I would recognize her roar anywhere! It's a distress call, too!"_

_'Then we need to get going!' _I told him, then told the others what I he told me.

"He's right; we need to get there as fast as we can!" Dina said, and we raced up the mountain with me in the lead, since I had gone up and down the mountain many times before. We soon got there and saw Toba, who seemed to be screaming her head off.

_'Toba!' _I called, _'We're here!' _She stopped and looked at us, a grateful look in her eyes.

_"Oh thank goodness! Elric needs help and fast!" _I then saw that, between her legs, was Elric. There was a red tint on the ground around him and I jumped out, fearing for what I wished not to be true; I think the others followed me, but I don't know. When I got there, I knelt down beside him and proped his head and chest up; his chest was bleeding from a slit right in the middle of it, but it was going up and down, which meant he was still breathing. I put my hand on his wound and put pressure on it, trying to make the bleeding stop; it couldn't have been made too long ago, since his blood was coming out fast. He winced and made a few pained sounds, but didn't open his eyes; he was probably unconscious from blood loss.

"Tria, is he-?" Leon asked.

"No, but he needs help as soon as possible." I said.

"I don't think we can; he's lost a lot of blood." I glared at Dina.

"No, we just have to get him help as soon as possible." I said.

"Tria, I don't want to be the downer, but I think Dina's right. We may be too late."

"No we aren't!" I yelled at Nate, tears starting to form. I didn't want to lose a friend, no matter who they were or how different they may be.

"...There may be a way to save him, or at least put him stable until we get him some help." I looked to Dina, seeing that she had a Dino Medal in her hand.

"Pearla, my Toba, can use Sacrifice. It's a move that makes the vivosaur give most of its LP to the vivosaur it chooses, but leaves it with at least 1 LP. If it works on vivosaurs, why won't it work on humans?"

"Then do it!" Leon said, "He helped me and Tria try to stop Blackraven's time travel plan, and I still want to pay back the debt." She nodded, then brought out the vivosaur. Pearla looked at Elric before she leaned her head down and touched his chest. She started to glow green and the glow was transferred to Elric and I felt and saw the wound start to stop bleeding; Elric's breathing was also easing, getting a little stronger. After a while, Pearla stopped and took her head away, panting slightly.

_"I did the best I could; he needs real help now." _she said, then went back into her medal, which Dina caught. With Leon's help, he and I got Elric into Nate's Bong Buggy, then got into ours and set off back to the North America headquarters. I contacted as many of my friends (and Stryker) as I could while we traveled back, telling them what happened.

* * *

_**Dun dun dun dun (I always wanted to do that)! Will Elric be okay? Why did ZZ need those things and what is he planning? I might say in the next chapter, so R &amp; R, readers!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Fossil Fighters: Return of the Champions

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

**Ruby's POV**

When Tria came in on the VisionRadio, I didn't think any of us would know what she was going to say next. When she did, I was shocked; everyone was, I think.

"...Who...who would do such a thing to a kid? He's innocent!" Sean said after Tria's called ended.

"I don't know, but we should check on Elric. It might be the best thing he needs right now, besides hope." Spike said. I followed Sean, Becky, and Frett as they started off; we had been searching Starry Falls until that call came in.

"Security will need to be tightened at all the Fossil Parks, not just the searches. If an event like this can get by, then what else can if we don't increase security?" Liu Ren reasoned.

"Liu Ren's right; if we don't, similar events could happen. And, we need to find whoever did this to Elric; they must still be around the Fossil Parks somewhere." Todd said.

"And, whoever they are, they're armed and dangerous. We need to be careful, whatever we do." Sapphire said.

* * *

I saw Mom in the Waiting Room when we got there; Tria wasn't there, but Leon and Nate were. They were both staring at the door to the infirmary, the looks on their faces showing that they were hoping Elric to be alright; I was too.

"Is he okay?" Becky asked.

"I don't know. Since they can't contact any of his family, they're only allowing his closest friends inside." Mom said.

"At least Pearla helped him a lot." I said, "Her Sacrifice might just have saved his life."

"I hope so. He's just a kid, younger than me, even!" Frett said, then sighed, "He doesn't deserve this."

"No kid does." Sean said, "Once I find out who did this to Elric, Nychus and I are going to take them down!"

"I would expect nothing less from the Flying Smile Kid." someone said from behind us. I turned to see Dino Gigante, Spike, Lancelot, and Jimmy. The boy ran into my arms, crying a bit, where I comforted him.

"Ruby," he sniffed, "Is Elric going to be okay?"

"I think so." I told him, not at all that sure myself. I looked up to them.

"He was riding with me when we got the call. I was able to keep him calm until we got here." Lancelot said. I nodded in thanks, to which he smiled.

"It was no trouble at all, Ruby. Though, I am worried." his smile left his face, taking on a sad look as he looked to the doors behind me.

"Aren't we all." Leon spoke up for the first time since I got there, and his voice sounded just as worried as his face showed.

* * *

Soon, everyone was in the Waiting Room, except for Angie; everyone was worried, and I wouldn't blame them. Dad was with me and Mom; Lucky was trying to stay strong, and Daisy was helping him by trying to keep him happy; Todd, Matt, and Pauleen were on the other side of the room from me, keeping Jimmy from getting too sad. Everyone else was just sitting or standing around, trying not to look at each other in the eyes. All of a sudden, one of the doors opened, attracting everyone's attention; Tria was there, smiling.

"He's going to be fine. He'll need rest, but he'll be fine. Thanks for coming, guys." she said. Many of us let out sighs of relief.

"Is it all right if we see him?" Penny asked.

"Yeah, but we can't all go; just a few at a time, and he's awake." I smiled, looking at Matt and Jimmy, who were also smiling. We were all afraid we were going to lose a friend, but we were all glad we didn't.

"And, Dina, I really want to thank you and Pearla." she continued, "She was a big help. Some of the doctors said that if you hadn't, they don't think he would have... well, you know." Mom nodded.

"We were happy to help. If I hadn't, she would have done it anyway, just to do whatever she could to help." Tria nodded.

* * *

We went in groups of five, and I was one of the first, along with Leon, Penny, Roland, and Nate. When we got there, I saw that he was adjusted to where he was sitting up against the pillows and his shirt was off; his chest was covered in bandages and there was a machine attached to his arm, reading out beeps. My guess that was to keep an eye on his heartbeat, in case something went wrong; beside his bed was his Toba, who was laying her head on his legs. We went inside and he smiled at us, Toba looking at us before going back to staring at Elric.

"Hello again. I didn't expect my second meeting with all of you to be like this." he said.

"It's my third, Elric." Leon said, to which Elric nodded, but flinched afterward.

_He must still be hurting from his wound. _I thought.

"_He is. Just not as much as before." _Toba said, and I was startled, _"Sorry, I didn't mean to intrude."_

_'It's okay, just warn me next time.' _She gave me a mental nod.

"So, what happened?" Penny asked. Elric seemed surprised.

"I..." he glanced away, "I'm sorry, but I can't tell you."

"Why?" Nate asked.

"I can't because-"

"Did he threaten you?!" Roland asked. Elric shook his head, then quickly regretted it.

"No, it's just that I'm not sure if I can tell you." That left us confused.

"What do you mean?" Leon asked.

"The guy that kidnapped me, I've seen him somewhere before, but I want to check and make sure I know who it is. If it is him, then we might be in trouble."

"How much?" Nate asked.

"More than you can imagine." I looked worriedly to the others, who looked just as worried.

"Well, getting on a more friendly topic," Penny said, "Are you okay?" He smiled.

"Yes, I only need to rest and not move around much. They needed to stitch my wound closed, as Tria told me, and I can't leave for a few days, maybe even weeks." I nodded.

"I know how that feels." I said, "I broke my arm once and I had to have a cast, which I couldn't take off for months. It gets irritating when you can't use your left arm." They all laughed (though Elric did flinch and cough a bit) and I smiled; it was good to see Elric happy, even though we didn't really know each other that well.

* * *

**Rupert's POV**

Todd, Dina, Pauleen, and I were the last ones to visit Elric, and he was smiling very much. Spike was right when he said we needed to be there for Elric; he seemed better already. (Before, when I said Ruby and the others could go, Dina wasn't too happy and fussed with me a bit, but we were on better terms now)

"Hello again." he said as we came in.

"Hi Elric. You feeling better?" Dina asked.

"Very much, thanks to all of Tria's friends. I never knew she had so many with all their different personalities, and I saw all of them at the Vivosaur Soccer game yesterday. I was very glad to meet all of them face-to-face."

"Same with us." Todd said, "I don't mean to bring up bad memories or anything, but who kidnapped you?" Elric's face turned into a frown.

"I know this might sound ridiculous, but I believe it was-"

"Zongazonga?" Dina interrupted. He nodded and she sighed.

"I was afraid of this right from when Ruby had that dream. If he's back, then he's going to want revenge; especially on me. Elric, please tell us what happened." she asked. He did and when he was finished, my eyes had grown wide, along with the others.

"ZZ's not just back, diga, he's gone insane!" Pauleen said.

"His desire to rule the world and get rid of me must have done it. The question is, how is he back?"

"We need to find him and stop him before he sets another plan into motion. With the things he gathered, he could be doing anything." I said, "And Dina, I think those martial arts lessons you took as a precaution are about to come in handy."

"You took martial arts?" Todd asked her.

"I thought ZZ might not have been gone for good, and it looks like I was right; I tried to forget about ZZ after I did, but it looks like I can't. I never can."

"That's not true, digadig!" Pauleen told her, "You saw what happened to him. None of us knew he was still alive, diga. You have no reason to be blamed." She smiled and hugged Pauleen.

"Thanks, Pauleen." Dina said, then separated before turning to Elric, "Elric, I'm just glad you're alive after all that. Sorry we had to bring it up again."

"It's okay. At least I'm safe now."

"Stryker's going to have a few Wardens guarding the parks while the rest are going to patrol for ZZ, but they're going to need our help if they want to catch him." I said, "He's just too dangerous, and there's also something strange, too."

"What do you mean?" Todd asked.

"ZZ... he had a body when he kidnapped you, Elric. How did he get that body?" I said.

"That is strange." Dina said, "I wish we knew more."

"If ZZ wants revenge, he's going to be back before you know it." Todd said, "So we might know sooner than we'd like."

"Once I'm well enough to leave the infirmary, I want to help as much as I can." Elric said. Pauleen shook her head.

"Sorry, digadig, but it's too dangerous. But, please keep it a secret, diga."

"Why?" he asked.

"No one except us knows about ZZ." Dina explained, "If we told them about ZZ now, they might panic and it would just make everything worse." He nodded, flinching probably from pain.

"I see. I promise, I won't tell anyone." I shook his hand.

"Thank you, Elric, and have a swift recovery." I said.

"I hope I will." he said, then we left.

* * *

**_Uh oh. ZZ might be more dangerous this time then he ever was before! And, how did he get that body? How did he survive? When will he strike next? Will he go after Elric again? How did he get his information? Will-_**

**_Aggro: SHUTUPALREADYGROOOAR!_**

**_Me: Okay okay. Anyway, R &amp; R, readers. If you haven't noticed, several people seem to be my favorites. Can you guess?_**


	8. Chapter 8

Fossil Fighters: Return of the Champions

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

**Tria's POV**

I was visiting Elric once again with Nibbles. He was still in the infirmary in Fossil Park North America, since what happened about a week ago. Everything was strangely calm and no one had heard from the kidnapper. That worried me.

Anyway, we entered the room and saw Toba sleeping beside his bed again. She hasn't went into her Dino Gear for days now, every since the incident. She sleepily lifted her head when I entered before seeing it was me and going back to sleep. Elric was reading a book and bookmarked it after I came in, putting it on his bedside table.

"Hello, Tria. Nice to see you again." he said.

"You too. Have the doctors said anything about you leaving yet?" He nodded, not flinching this time.

"Yes. I'll be able to leave in a day or so." I smiled.

"Yeah, but you still have to rest. You're still not completely healed." He nodded again.

"I know. How have the searches been going?" I sighed.

"Even from what you told us, we haven't been able to find him. Pretty much everyone has been searching the Frozen Wastes, but it gets really cold up there, you know, so..." He nodded.

"I know, but we need to find him and stop him before he unleashes his next attack."

"You said it."

"Grrr!" Nibbles barked. Elric smiled at him.

"Nice to see you agree, Nibbles." he said, then turned back to me, "And what about Operation: Lone Wolf Lover? How has that been going?" After a while, everyone had learned about the operation Dahlia, Penny, and I started and were now helping us try to get the two together, except for Stryker, Dina, Dino, Rupert, Pauleen, and Todd (along with Elric, but he's healing, so...).

"Well, either Leon is as stubborn as a mule, Ankylo, and Nate's Edapho combined, Ruby won't admit it, or both." Elric laughed and I did too, along with Nibbles.

"Do you have any ideas for your next plan?"

"Violet's pushing for them to go on a search together, alone. Without anyone else... But, of course, this will have to be after the kidnapper is captured or GONE..." Elric nodded.

"I see. I wish they wouldn't be so stubborn."

_"Look who's talking." _Toba said, opening one eye. For the first time since we met, I saw Elric's face get red. He glared at Toba, who only smiled.

"DON'T YOU DARE." he seethed. She shrugged.

_"Why not? It's not like you're going to stop me." _I could just imagine Elric mentally strangling her, which almost made me laugh; the shy Elric, a hothead who would like to kill his Toba for her comments sometimes.

"What's she talking about, anyway?" I asked. He snapped his head back to me, his face red.

"Nothing!" he said, glancing at her, "Nothing that you would like to hear."

_"Yeah right!" _Toba giggled, _"Oh Tria~!"_

"TOBA!" he said. I decided to separate them before Elric jeopardized his health by getting up and strangling his partner for real, so I picked Toba up and moved her outside, closing the door. Once I did, there were bangs on the door, but we couldn't hear her anymore.

"Thank goodness for vivosaur speech-proof doors and walls." Elric sighed. I giggled.

"I've never seen you get mad like that before." I said.

"When she says something like that, I tend to." he said.

"I've still wondering what she meant by you being stubborn. What was she going to tell me?" His face flushed again, though I didn't know why.

"N-no reason." I raised an eyebrow; he never stammered before.

"Ever since Toba started that comment, you've gone from being shy and kind to flustered and ticked off. What's with you, Elric?" I asked.

_"Ooh, I know!" _Aztec, my Carchar, said, laughing (so were many of my other vivosaurs, some of them having laughing fits).

_'What is it?'_

_"Well, if I told you, he'd kill me."_

_'I saw that he got really mad at Toba, so I guess you're right. But, tell me anyway.'_

_"Well... HE'S GOT A CRUSH ON YOU!" _I blushed at Aztec's comment.

_'You're kidding! I like Matt, anyways.'_

_"I KNEW IT!" _Tyrant, my Tyrannosaurs, said, starting to dance weirdly.

_"That might not be as true as you thiiiink~!" _Goldrush, my Tarbo, said, wiggling his eyebrows at me suspiciously.

_'Shut up, all of you.' _They continued to laugh as I blocked them out. Elric was staring at me.

"...Why...?"

"Vivosaurs." He nodded in understanding.

"Yes, they can be annoying sometimes." he then muttered under his breath: "As Toba has shown my whole life." I laughed at that.

"Anyway, why don't I just leave before my vivos start causing even more embarrassment?" He nodded and I left with Nibbles, letting Toba inside his room in the process.

* * *

**Elric's POV**

_"I heard it all, though I couldn't talk. Her vivosaurs found out and told her that you have a crush on her, and now she's freaked." _I facepalmed.

"Those no-good reptiles...!" I looked down at her through my fingers, "No offense, Toba."

_"None taken, but you are in big trouble if she turns you down."_

"What do you mean? She probably hates me and doesn't want to be my friend anymore."

_"Well, she said she liked Matt, but she didn't say anything about NOT liking YOU..."_

"You mean I might still have a chance?" She nodded and I sighed, covering my face and going back to cursing Tria's vivosaurs (except Nibbles) again.

"Stupid, no-good, over-sized, bloated, elemental, gnats, frustrating, snitches..." I grumbled. Toba sighed and laid down again, going back to sleep as I continued my rant, forgetting all about my book.

* * *

**Tria's POV**

I teleported back to Europe to help in the search. Everyone except Dina, Rupert, Pauleen, Dino, Stryker, Todd, and Angie were out here, and we were searching the ice caverns once again. That is, until Lucky found a HUGE lake. We all met up with him there and were surprised to find it we all exited our buggies (with winter clothes on) to examine it.

"You're right, you _are_ lucky, Lucky. Maybe you could help us find some jewels..." Ruby (Sapphire's sister) said. He sweatdropped, along with a few others.

"This is an amazing find! I wonder how this lake was carved out of the ice, or if it leads somewhere..." Dr. Digmore said.

"Actually, this isn't a lake." Violet said, "It connects to the Arctic waters north of the Frozen Wastes and the trail to it is supposed to be blocked off. I wonder where the blockades went..."

"Where does it connect to, exactly..?" Matt asked slowly.

"Well, it has several places where it connects, but it ends near the middle of the Atlantic, actually."

"How big is it...?" Jimmy asked in the same tone as his brother.

"Big enough f-for a whale to f-fit. Why?" Drake asked.

"Uh oh... We might want to leave." Ru (we shortened her name so we wouldn't mix her up with the other Ruby, to which they agreed) said. I was about to ask why when lots of shaking started up.

"W-what's h-happening?!" Dahlia asked. Suddenly, a huge, dark shape started to appear in the lake.

"W-we need t-to get o-out of h-here!" Prescott said, his voice off because of all the shaking. Then, that shape breached the surface and it opened it's mouth, and everything went black.

* * *

I stirred as I started to wake up. I remembered that something had appeared in the ice cavern and I think it actually swallowed us. Suddenly, the horrible smell of rotting fish enters my nose and I hold it closed, only to feel my hand covered in slime. I shivered before sitting up, looking around. I could see everyone, who were also starting to wake up, and where we were. We seemed to be in some sort of gigantic red cavern, probably inside the creature.

"EWWWWW!" Most of the girls squealed, "We're covered in SLIME!" I facepalmed, along with some of the guys.

"Ru, I think you should call your Mom and tell her about this..." Matt said as everyone tried (and failed) to get the slime off their clothes, skin, and hair. She did so before putting it on speaker.

"Hello?" Dina's voice came through.

"Mom, do you remember the time you told us how you, Dad, and Pauleen got swallowed by something after defeating the BB Brigade for the fourth time?" Ru said.

"Yeah, why?"

"I think we were swallowed by that same creature." I could hear a slap on the other side of the line, like Dina was facepalming. I bet she was.

"Do you know how to get us out?" Ru continued.

"Yes. First of all, the thing that swallowed you is called the Bonehemoth, a whale covered in a bone-like shell and barnacles that likes to chew on ice cubes."

"You mean ice flows?" Liu Ren asked.

"Yep. Anyway, the only way I know how to get out is to find Lord Tonzilla. I'll explain more when you get there, since this thing needs to be recharged..."

"Wait, what's Lord Tonzilla?" I asked.

"You'll know when you see it. Just keep heading upward and don't... go down. Bye!" she ended that on a happy note and ended the call.

"So, we're supposed to find this Lord Tonzilla thing and call her back to see what we have to do next?" Mei Lian said.

"I think so. No wonder you guys were asking about the tunnel." Penny said to Matt, Jimmy, and Ru.

"This happened to Mom, Dina, and Rupert during the Caliosteo Cup, when they were our age. Dad didn't do it because he was stuck inside with a cold. They were also swallowed by the same animal, it seems." Matt said.

"Let's just go up, like Dina said." Gauss said, "I think what she means is to head toward the Bonehemoth's mouth, and not towards... well, you know... so to speak."

"I want to get out of here as soon as possible, then wash my teeth to get this stuff out, because I think I might have swallowed some of this slime..." Sean said. I winced.

_'That must NOT taste good.' _I told my vivosaurs, who nodded and shivered themselves (except the ones who were used to tasting meat and/or fish). We all then traveled upwards, like Dina instructed, until we were about at the throat, I think. Then we saw something so weird, we stopped.

"...What _is_ that thing...?" Becky said, pointing at said thing. It looked like some sort of upside-down pink raindrop with a dropping fossil on its head, barnacles for eyes, leaves for arms, and a weird line for what I supposed was a mouth.

"I think that's Lord Tonzilla..." Ruby said, dialing her mom once again.

"Hello?" Dina's voice came in once again.

"Dina, I think we're in the Bonehemoth's mouth, but there's something in here with us..." Nate began.

"That's Lord Tonzilla, a giant tonsil; weird, I know." she said, "Anyway, he can get you out of here through two ways: One, you can kick him and fight him, or-"

"Then let's get him!" Frett said, running towards Tonzilla, with Prescott following and trying to stop him. Another slap was heard from Dina's side.

"-Or you could just tickle him and Bonehemoth's mouth opens..." I facepalmed, along with everyone else, but we followed Frett and Prescott, anyway. Frett kicked it, to which it turned red and made a weird sound, which sounded like: "Tonnnnziiiiilllll?!"

_'What the what?' _I said to my vivosaurs, to which they stared and shrugged. Tonzilla, as Prescott reached Frett and tried pulling him away, knocked them away with it's whole body, still read and making the weird sounds.

"You guys gotta fight him now. Good luck." Dina then hung up and we were left with facing the giant tonsil.

"I can't believe I'm doing this..." Leon said, and brought out his Ptera. I brought out Aero Feather, my Aero Yutie, and Violet brought out her Paraloph while some of the others ran to get Frett and Prescott. Ptera was fastest and Aero Feather was slowest, so I was going last while Leon went first, Violet in between us.

"Ptera, use Wing Blaster!" Leon commanded. The vivosaur did so and was in a safe position in the air. Tonzilla took 235 damage, since it was an Earth-type (as Dina told us earlier before she cut out, along with its attacks) and it was weak against Air-types. It was then Tonzilla's turn, and it hit Paraloph with Dangle, dealing 49 damage. Too bad we left our buggies back in the cavern, if they weren't lost already.

"Paraloph, Wrestler's Spirit!" The vivosaur was now in a protective position and had increased its accuracy. It was now my turn.

"Aero Feather, use Deadly Fangs!" I said. He did so and hit, dealing 325, defeating Tonzilla. The tonsil flopped to its side, defeated.

"So, what happens now?" Roland asked.

"Well, tonsils are associated with the gag reflex, so now that we've defeated Tonzilla..." Gauss said, and I instantly understood what was going to happen.

"You mean that we're about to be thrown up by a whale?" I asked.

"Basically, yes." Everyone paled.

"Good job, Frett."

"We're doomed!"

"I think I hate whales and fish more than ever now..." some said and a sudden rumble started. I heard something like water and looked towards the way we had come, only to see a sea of water heading towards us.

"AAAA-!" we were swallowed by the water before we could finish, and I felt myself get blasted upwards, then no more water. I opened my eyes to see everyone in the air, high above the Frozen Wastes, before we started to fall. Everyone who had a flying vivosaur brought them out, to which they caught us.

_"You guys smell distinctly a lot like fish now. It's going to take a long time before you can get that smell out." _Leon's Coatlus said.

"Just get us home, please. It's freezing and I want a warm bath to get off all this yucky slime!" Daisy said. They did so and we were soon back. EVERYONE gave us a wide berth, even Nibbles (who hadn't come with us on the mission, since he wanted to explore. The receptionist didn't mind looking after him until we got back; good thing, too, since it seems Nibbles doesn't like our smell).

"The showers are about to be put into good use right about now." Sasuke said as we headed towards the mentioned appliances.

"No kidding." I said.

* * *

**Elric's POV**

After I finished my rant, I was about to go back to my book when Stryker came in.

"Hello, Elric. How are you doing?" he asked.

"Fine, sir."

"By the way, Dina just called me about something."

"Which is?"

"Well, it's actually very funny. Tria and the others somehow got swallowed by a creature that had swallowed her, Rupert, and Pauleen years ago, during the Caliosteo Cup. Seems the only way out was to go to a giant tonsil named Lord Tonzilla and do either one of two things to it: Tickle it to the creature's mouth would open, or kick it, fight it, and get washed out by blowhole because the creature threw you up. Frett kicked it and well, I think you get it." I was laughing pretty hard by the time he finished, and he couldn't keep the smiled off his face, either. I was also coughing and wincing, since I still hurt sometimes, but it was worth it. It was just so funny; and then the smell came. I instantly plugged my nose, not laughing anymore, and so did Stryker. Toba woke up quickly before covering her nose as well.

_"What the HECK _is_ that?!" _she said.

"I think the others might be back." Stryker said, and we turned to the door to see Tria looking in on us, sweatdropping.

"This stupid smell STILL hasn't gone!" she growled, "See you later, guys! I'm going to try to get this smell off again." She left and soon we could uncover our noses without smelling her.

"How long do you think it's going to be before that smell goes away entirely for all of them?" I asked.

"A week or so. I feel sorry for all of them." Stryker said. I nodded.

"...Once I get out of here, is it alright if I move to your quarters for a while, sir?"

"Sure, Elric. No one should deserve this, most of all you and those with sensitive noses." I nodded as he left, holding his nose. Poor Stryker...

_"More like poor everyone." _Toba said.

"I'll have to agree there..."

* * *

**_Seriously, I thought, 'How bad is that SMELL?!' when I first got swallowed by the Bonehemoth, and now they have to go through that. Poor everyone, like Toba said. At least Elric is better. And, is that cavern important? I might say something in the next chapter so R &amp; R readers!_**


	9. AN

**ATTENTION, REVIEWERS, GUESTS, READERS, FAVORITERS, AND FOLLOWERS! THIS IS AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**Well, not really, but I needed to get your attention somehow, right? Anyway, I have a challenge for all of you! A while back, I found a picture on DeviantArt by 1sthi1357 made of Dino TK, from my story, _Of Dinos and Digimon_. Last night, when I was looking at it again, it gave me an idea!**

**I am not a drawing person. I trace, but don't draw. Which is why I want to ask you guys if you could draw for me! Well, not for me, but from my stories.**

**This is what I mean: you draw things from my stories and post them on DeviantArt, I'll mention them in the story they're from. There is no cost or prize, except maybe a Llama and my eternal happiness!**

**Here are the rules:**

**1\. You _MUST_ include my name in the description so I can find it and the name of the story it's from.**

**2\. It doesn't have to be a good picture, it can be whatever. I want to see what you all can come up with!**

**3\. You can make multiple works of art, not just one piece.**

**4\. They can either be character designs, scenes (or comics) from the story, or title pictures.**

**Now that that's done with, I hope you guys take on the challenge! See you!**


End file.
